Trinity, Wife, Aunt and Mother to Be
by Deutschrocker
Summary: *FIRST 15 CHAPTERS ARE LAW & ORDER: SVU* Weiß's operations were in Japan. Weiß lives and works in Japan. So then why are they in America? To take out one of the worst families in history; the Tucker family. They rape, beat and kill. The whole lot is bad.
1. Chapter 1: Family

6 YEARS LATER…

_**6 YEARS LATER…**_

Dickie and I have been married for 6 years now. Eric and Robin have been married for 6 years also. They have twin girls named Emily and Erica. Robin and Eric are currently enrolled in law school here in NYC. Dickie is attending the police academy, and I am still an SVU Detective.

Chester and Casey have been married for 6 years as well. Their daughter, Faith, is 6 and starting 1rst grade. (She is so psyched!)

Olivia's son, Connor, is also 6 years old. He is attending the same elementary school as Faith and is in the same class. (I think.)

Capitan Cragen is still Capitan Cragen. We had a few scares with the Brass, but he's still there.

Elliot and Kathy have been married for 30 years. Maureen is married with a son named Tyler. Kathleen is engaged to her high school sweetheart, Adam Bennet. They are due to wed this fall. Lizzie is attending Columbia U, and is majoring as a Pre Med student; she always wanted to be a doctor.

Munch has given up dating… He is still the wise cracking, government obsessed, conspiracy sniffing pain in the ass… That is my friend.

Fin started dating M.E. Warner, shortly after Dickie and I got married, they are now engaged, and due to wed this winter.

Everything is perfect, absolutely perfect.

"AUNT TETE!!" Faith wails, running into the bullpen and onto my lap, and starts crying

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Connor hit me!"

"Where did Connor hit you?"

"On the arm." she sniffles

"Lemme see." I rolled up the sleeve of her Elmo shirt, there was a small bruise

I gasped dramatically. For effect.

"Am I gonna die?" she asks

"No, I'm just messing with you." I teased

"That's not very nice!"

"I'm sorry." I gave her the puppy dog eyes

"It's okay. Are you gonna punish Connor?"

"As his sister, I can terrorize him. Only Auntie Liv can punish him."

"Okay." she says sadly

"Why don't you go say hiya to Uncle Munchie?"

"Okay, where is he?"

"In with Grandpa." I said, pointing to Cragen's office

"Okay!" she said happily, skipping off to Cragen's office

Connor came in next, dragging Chester with him.

"I got Connor from here." I stated, picking him up by the waist and taking him to the file room, where Olivia was doing research

"Mommy!" Connor shrieked, wriggling away from me, and climbing up on Liv's lap

"Hey kiddo, how was school?" she asks, giving him a kiss and hug

"Fun."

"Ah-hem." I interrupted

"Oh, hiya T. What's up?"

"Connor and Faith."

"What about them?"

"Connor," I started, bending down to his level, "Do you wanna apologize to Faith for hitting her?"

"Connor Daniel Benson! Why did you hit your cousin?" Liv exclaims

(I know that Connor is technically Faith's uncle, but because their the same age, we just call them cousins)

"Cause I was mad at her." he snuffs

"That's no reason to hit her." I say

"She stole my cookie at snack time!" he whines

"And I will talk to Uncle Chester and Aunt Casey about that, now, go apologize." I stated firmly

"Fine." he got up and stomped out of the file room, I followed as walked into Cragen's office

"Connor, what's up buddy?" says Cragen

"Faith," starts Connor, "I'm sorry for hitting you."

"And I'm sorry for stealing your cookie."

"Now… Hug." I say

"AWW, SHE HAS COOTIES!" Connor says

"HE HAS COOTIES TOO!" Faith wails

"You will not die of cooties! HUG!" I stated firmly

They hugged.

"Good, now, nap time." says Cragen, "I'll tuck you in." he says, getting up

"But I'm six!" says Faith, "Six year olds don't need naps!"

"Yes they do. Even old people like me need them." he says, putting one child on each hip and carrying them to the crib

"They are a piece of work." I huffed

"Yes they are." says Dickie, coming in behind me

"Sweetheart! How was your training?" I asked, giving him a hug and kiss

"We had firing practice today…"

"And?"

"And I kinda shot the old lady in the wheelchair."

"Why? Did she steal your lunch money?" I say sarcastically

"No, it was a mistake, and the instructor didn't see it."

"That's good. How much longer?"

"1 week."

"Ah, all things good come with time, love." I say

"You did."

"Aww, how sweet. You gonna stick around?"

"I was gonna go home, I just wanted to say hi."

"Well, hi."

"Hi, see you later."

"Bye, love you. Can I say hiya to Faith and Connor?"

"Capitan put them down for a nap. When they wake up, I'll call and you can say hi."

"Fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

He walked out and I made my way out to my desk.

I turned on my computer and about 20 minutes later, I got an IM.

_**UniDude94: **__Heyyy baby!_

I logged on.

_**Goldbadgegirl: **__Dickie! I'm not supposed to IM work! _

_**UniDude94: **__Aww, don't let the man get you down!_

_**Goldbadgegirl: **__Ha-ha very funny. The 'man' is my CO and GRANDFATHER!! Do you know what happens when you piss him off? _

_**UniDude94: **__Noooo…. shakes head sadly _

_**Goldbadgegirl:**__ He gets REALLY mad!!_

_**UniDude94: **__Fine. _

_**BossyGrandpaMan: **__GET OFF THE SERVER!! _

_**Goldbadgegirl: **__SEE WHAT YOU DID?! _

_**UniDude94: **__Sorry… I'll make it up to you l8tr. winks and gives puppy dog eyes _

_**BossyGrandpaMan: **__3…2…1… _

_**Goldbadgegirl has logged off. **_

_**UniDude94 has logged off. **_

_**BossyGrandpaMan: **__Much better. _

I got up when I heard crying from the crib. I ran up there to find Connor crying.

"Connor, what's wrong sweetie?" I ask

"I had a nightmare." he sobs

"What about?"

"Mommy."

"What did your Mommy do?"

"No, one of those bad men hurt her!" he sobs into my shirt

"It was just a dream; no bad men will hurt your Mommy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, wanna get up and watch SpongeBob?"

"YES! I LOVE SPONGEBOB!"

"I'm trying to sleep!" moans Faith, waking up

"Okay, then you'll miss SpongeBob…"

"SPONGEBOB?! I LOVE SPONGEBOB!"

Then both jumped up and ran out up to the lounge, waiting for me to turn on the TV.

"Aunt Tete! You have to turn on the TV!" says Faith

"Yeah, T, you have to turn on the TV!" Connor begs

"Ah, no, you are a big boy now. Big boys can turn on the TV by themselves." I countered walking down the stairs

"Aw fine!" Connor huffs, turning on the TV

"Nice job, Connor!" I say

I walked back to my desk, where Robin and Eric where strolling up, carrying a load of books.

"Damn these books!" Eric says, letting them crash on my desk

"Hard day?" I ask

"You don't know the half of it." says Robin, letting her books sit on the floor

"I got time before Dickie takes me out to dinner." I smiled, "Pull up a chair."

"Okay," starts Robin, taking a seat, "We get to class late, because downtown traffic was CRAZY. Then Professor A-Hole gave me and Eric an extra written assignment! We can't help the traffic!"

"What happened next?" I ask Eric

"Okay, so we get to our next class on time, and Professor B.S. gave us a pop quiz on Parental Custody hearings! We weren't prepared! We didn't even go over Parental Custody hearings!"

"Maybe, he wanted to see what you _knew_ before going over it. Some teachers do that."

"I never thought of that." says Robin

"Did anything else happen?" I ask

"They ran out of Mac & Cheese!" says Eric, "I always have Mac & Cheese on Wednesdays!"

"Oh wow. So, how was Emily and Erica's day?" I ask

"Their still at school. We have them enrolled in after-care." Robin says

"I'm sure that Chester could pick them up with Faith and Connor." I say

"I'll talk to him. I know that they hate it." Eric says, getting up and going to talk to Chester

"What time do they get out?" I ask, grabbing my car keys

"You don't have to go get them." Robin says, getting up

"Its okay, their fun to have around. What's the address?"

"48 West 59th Street, I'll call and tell them you're gonna pick them up."

So I drove to Emily and Erica's school, which I hadn't realized, was Faith and Connor's school. I ran up the steps and into the main office.

"Where is the After-Care program?" I asked the secretary

"In the gymnasium. You need to sign in first." she says

So, I signed my name.

_Trinity Stabler _

"Mrs. Stabler, here is your hall pass. Go to the end of the hall, and make a left."

I took my hall pass and followed the woman's directions. I walked into the gym; there was a table on the left side with a sign that read:

_P.S. 56's After-School Recreational Program _

I walked over there.

"How may I help you?" the man asked, extending his hand as he got up

"I'm here to pick up Emily and Erica Cabot."

"And you are?"

"Trinity Stabler, I'm their Aunt. Their mother, Robin called and said that I was going to pick them up."

"Let me check that. It's for safety purposes of course."

"I understand. NYPD."

"Really? You can't be older than 25. You're a very accomplished young lady."

"I'm actually 20."

"What precinct?"

"16th. Manhattan SVU."

"Ah, you _really_ understand safety. Yes, our records show that Robin Cabot called and said that Trinity Stabler would be picking her daughters, Emily and Erica up. Lemme get the girls for you."

He picked up the megaphone and yelled:

"EMILY AND ERICA CABOT! YOU'RE AUNT IS HERE TO PICK YOU UP! PLEASE COME OVER HERE!!"

Two little redheaded girls dropped their basketballs, they looked around. Confused.

I waved.

They screamed and ran over, each one grabbing a leg.

"AUNT T!" they both screamed

"Yes, it's me. Your Mom told me to come pick you up today."

"Yay!" says Emily, the oldest by 1 minute, she had curly, fiery red hair, and loved to wear dresses. She was bubbly, and very cute

"I love you!" says Erica, was the youngest, also had red hair, but was a total tomboy; she lived in sneakers and overalls

"Come on, grab your bags." I say, prying the girls off gently

"Are we going home?" asks Emily

"No, we're going to the precinct." I say

"Are we gonna see Auntie Liv?" asks Erica

"Yes."

"And Uncle Elliot?" asks Emily

"Yes."

They came over with their bags and we exited to the car.

"And Uncle Munchie?"

"Yes."

"And Uncle Fin?"

"Yes!"

"And Grandpa?"

"Yes! They will all be there! Get in the car!" I said, opening the car door

"Whoopee!!" says Erica

The ride to the precinct was short, and I took one hand of each girl and led them up to the bullpen.

"AUNTIE LIV!" they both screamed, running over and hugging her

"Hey kiddos, how was school?"

"We learned how to play basketball!" says Emily

"And football!" says Erica

"Really? That's sooo cool! Go say hi to Grandpa!"

They ran into Cragen's office, and screamed.

I ran in after them.

There was Cragen, passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2: Babies and Kidneys

"Oh my God

"Oh my God!" I yelled, ushering the girls out of the room, "CALL A BUS!!" I screamed as I felt for a pulse. It was steady.

"What's wrong?" asks Chester, running in, and then gasping, "I'll call for a bus!"

I stayed with the Capitan while everyone else crowded around me.

"Come on Capt! Wake the hell up!" I yelled

"There's a bus outside!" yells Chester

"EMT'S!" I hear a man scream

"IN HERE!" I screamed back

"What's wrong?" the man asks putting an oxygen mask on his face

"He just passed out!"

"We're taking him to Mercy." he says, as the EMT team puts him on the stretcher and rolls him out

"Let's go!"

_**AT THE HOSPITAL… **_

"Family of Don Cragen?" a female doctor asks

"Over here!" says Chester

"I have the results of the blood test." she announces

"And?" I pester

"His kidney failed."

A cold, scary feeling pumped through my veins.

"His kidneys?!" I say

"Yes, we need to operate as soon as possible."

"To do what?" asks Elliot

"Transplant. We need a donator."

"I'll do it!" me and Chester both volunteer

"You'll need to undergo a blood test to see if you're a candidate."

"Fine with me."

_**45 MINUTES LATER… **_

"Okay, have good news, great news and bad news." says the doctor

"What's the bad news?" I ask

"You can't donate."

"Why?"

"That's the great news, you're pregnant."

My jaw dropped.

"Pregnant?"

"Yes. 11 weeks."

"What's the good news?" asks Dickie

"Chester will donate."

"Oh my God." I gasped

Dickie embraced me.

"We're gonna have a family!" he exclaimed

"Oh my God." I said again

"Aren't you happy?" he asks

"Very happy. Just shocked."

"That's okay. We have to tell the others, when they get back from coffee break."

"Okay…" my mind was flooded with thoughts

'_Oh my God. I'm pregnant!' _

"What's up guys?" asks Liv as she waltzed up with everyone else

"You wanna tell them, honey?" I ask

"Tell us what?" asks Elliot

"Trinity is pregnant." Dickie says excitedly

"Sweet." says Chester, knocking knuckles with Dickie

"How far along?" asks Munch

"11 weeks." I say

"Congrats!" says Liv, giving me a hug

"And Chester is going to donate his kidney." I say

"Okay," starts the doctor, "We need to operate immediately. Please follow me."

"Can we see the Capitan?" I ask as the doc and Chester walk away

"Sure. Room on the right!" as she walks away

"Let's go." I say, hopping up and walking into the room that the doctor had specified

I walked in; he was conscious, but wheezing.

"What are you doing here?" he asks

"Trying to save your life." I said, taking his hand

"I know that my kidney is failing." he said

"Your new one won't." Dickie says

"I'm getting a new one? From you?" he asks, pointing to me

"Can't."

"Why the hell not?"

"Pregnant." I said, smiling

"Holy crap!" he says, "Then who's giving me a kidney?"

"Chester is." says Casey, walking in with Faith and Connor

"I want to thank him." Cragen says

"You can after the surgery." I say, "That's in about 12 hours." I laughed

"Ah, I'm here to take Mr. Cragen to pre-op." says a male nurse

"And you may have him." says Liv, moving Connor out of the way

They then wheeled Capitan out of his room.

I hugged Dickie tightly, and just let the much-needed tears roll down my face.

"Why are you crying Aunt Tete?" asks Faith, tugging at my shirt

I bent down to Faith's level.

"Because I'm scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I don't want to lose my Grandpa." I sobbed

"You're not gonna lose him." she says, giving me a hug

"Thank you, Faith. Thank you."

I suddenly felt sick to my stomach, I hastily placed Faith on the bed and rammed the bathroom door open and bent over the porcelain bowl. I gagged and coughed, and maybe wheezed as I got sick.

"Argh!" I yelled in frustration, wiping the bowl and washing my face. I opened the door to a very worried hubby

"Are you okay?!" he asks, panicked, taking my arms

"It's the morning sickness, babe. Can you go get me pizza with pepperoni, peppers, onions, sausage, and pineapple."

"Eww, would you also like a toothbrush and toothpaste with that?" he asks

"You're paying for it, so, yes!" I giggled

"Fine." he grumbled, walking from the hospital room

"Does this mean I'm gonna be an uncle?" asks Connor, pulling at my sleeve

"Yes, yes it does. Why don't you go with Dickie to get pizza, I'm sure he'd get you some." I taunted

"OOH PIZZA!" he playfully shrieked, running out after Dickie

"And I guess this means I'm gonna be an aunt?" asks Casey

"Yeah. Pretty much." I smiled

"And I'm still not a grandmother?" mocks Olivia

"Nope. Auntie Liv. Cragen, Elliot and Kathy are gonna be the grandparents."

"And the godparents?" asks Elliot

"Is it breaking some kind of rule to have the baby get two godmothers?"

"Not that I know of… Where are you going with this?" he asks

"Well then, Casey, Olivia and Chester are the godparents, so long as Dickie's alright with that."

"I think he will be." Liv says, "You have the baby's interests at heart

"What baby?" asks Kathy, walking in with 6 year old Eli

"Mine." I blushed

"Wait, you're- he- you – are?"

"Yes, Kathy, I'm pregnant."

"I'M GONNA BE A GRANDMOTHER!!" she squealed

"Yes you are." I say

"What happened?!" asks Eric and Robin, rushing in

"Cragen's having a kidney transplant. I wanted to donate, but I can't." I say

"Why the hell not?!" he asks, frustrated

"I have a small case of pregnancy." I giggled

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE PREGNANT!!" Robin screamed, jumping up and down

"Congratulations." Eric says, shaking my hand

"Oh, be more enthusiastic about it, won't cha?"

"Fine! I will!" he says, wailing his hands around, and jumping up and down "OMIGOSH! SHE'S LIKE, TOTTALY PREGNANT!!" he yelled mockingly

"HEY! DO NOT MOCK HER!" I yelled back, invoking more morning sickness

I ran back into the bathroom, and got sick again.

I cleaned up… Again.

I opened the door and sat on the bed that I had left Faith on. Taking her on my lap. I started braiding her hair.

"I'm back with the pizza-" Dickie starts, and then says "And Connor, no I did not forget about you!"

"Good!" says Connor, face full of pizza, and ice cream

"What did you feed him?" laughs Olivia, wiping of Connor's mouth

"Pizza, ice cream, orange soda."

"Oh he's gonna be _so_ sugar high." Olivia moans

"Ooh, what's that mean, Mommy?" Connor asks, excitedly, jumping up and down

"Too late." I giggle

"Yeah, _way_ too late. Okay, Connor, I am taking you back to the precinct for a nap."

"I don't wanna go Mommy!" he whines

"Too bad, sunshine. Time for a nap." she takes him by the hand and drags him from the room

"I'll take Faith, if you want." I offered

"That'd be great. Thanks, T."

"No problem. I'll call when the surgery's over." she says

"We'll stay." says Elliot

"Can you take Eli?" Kathy asks

"I'm assuming for a nap also?"

"Yeah. When I heard about Don, I had to come."

"Okay. Come here Eli." I say

"Hiya Trinity." The youngest, shyest Stabler said

I took one hand of each child and started to walk out.

"Where is Erica and Emily?" I ask

"Hospital day center. Would you-" Robin says

"Say no more. Dickie, I'll eat the pizza at my desk. Can you get these two? I'll go get Em and Er."

"Okay, can you take the pizza? I'm gonna reek of this stuff for a week!"

"Har- har very funny." I said, snatching the pizza box, I bid my goodbyes, and headed for the day care center

"I'm here for Emily and Erica Cabot." I said

"And you are?" the woman asks

"Trinity Stabler, their aunt. Ask them, they'll come running."

"Okay. Emily! Erica! You're Aunt Trinity is here to see you!"

"AUNT TETE!!" I heard, they came running and attached them selves to my legs

"We cool?" I ask

"Yeah."

I walked out to the car and got in with Dickie, Faith and Eli.

"Hey, I got two more additions!" I called as Dickie opened the trunk of our family SUV. Dickie had it converted for more seating.

It was a brand-new Ford Explorer, deep blue and sparkling.

"We get to ride in the trunk?" asks Erica

"COOL!" they both scream, hopping in

"Seat belts." I warned

"Check." they said, like clock work

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" says Dickie, hopping into the driver's side

We drove all the way back to the precinct, and up the stairs, and into the bullpen.

"What are you guys doing here?" asks Liv, sitting at her desk

"Putting the Adams Family down for a nap." I commented

"Ah, I see, Connor's sleeping on the couch upstairs, so there's room."

"Dickie, can you get them settled. I really need to eat." I begged

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute so we can look for an OB."

"Okay, okay."


	3. Chapter 3: 5 Months Later

_**5 MONTHS LATER… **_

"Damn Japanese parts!" Dickie grunted as he attempted to screw the bolts onto the baby's crib

"Dickie, babe. Take a break." I soothed, walking over, and rubbing his shoulders

"Ah… That feels good. You know what else would feel good?"

"OB says no sex, Dickie."

"Ugh! Not that, do you always have sex on the brain?"

"Hello? Sex Crimes Detective here?"

"I know, I know. I meant a cold beer."

"The day we found out about little Tara is when I dumped all the alcohol."

"Aww, you had to dump my beer?"

"Yeah, Dickie, I did."

"It's okay, and Scott, appreciates it."

"I'm 6 months pregnant, babe. We need a name."

"I know, but we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl."

"Or if you inherited your father's super sperm."

"Oh yeah. Twins. Well, let's hope not. Robin and Eric had enough trouble with Emily and Erica."

"They are well-behaved."

"I meant health wise. Robin had Braxton-Hicks contractions for days."

"I know, but if we are expecting twins, we're going to be happier than ever, right?"

"Right. We are going to be exploding with happiness."

"There we go. I'm also twenty. Low risks. Robin had cancer too. She was also fourteen. Lots of risks for teenagers. Not for adults."

"You're right. I'm just worried."

"And you have every right to be."

"Yeah. So, when does desk duty start?"

"How about when does it end? Cragen popped it on me early. He insists that no more active duty until the baby's in daycare."

"Sucks for you huh?"

"Hey, not so much. I pulled a few strings, I had a friend at One PP re-assign you."

"Please tell me I'm not a Detective!"

"No, I couldn't do that. But, I got your precinct assignment placed at the 1-6."

"Aw. Thank you. So I can bug you right?"

"Yeah. So you can bug me. And so you can be there for me."

"Oh yeah. That too."

I looked at Dickie like he had three heads.

"What? I happen to have taken a liking to being around you."

I continued to stare at Dickie.

"Well, I did marry you."

"Dickie, quit while you're ahead. You're not helping yourself."

"I'll shut up now."

"No, you don't have to shut up, but you could stop talking about that."

"Okay fine. But how did this talking assemble the baby's crib? It didn't! Excuse me while I finish the baby's crib."

"I'll call Eric for help. NYU has off today, they can come over."

"What about Emily and Erica?"

"I can watch them. I'm pregnant, not dying."

"Okay, fine. But I don't want you exerting yourself."

"I won't, Robin will be there too. Or, we could just un-assemble it, take it to the bullpen, or the crib, while the whole crew can baby-sit the girls."

"I don't wanna disturb them. Besides, it's our wedding anniversary tomorrow. You have off."

"You still know we can't have sex, right?"

"Oh yeah. I was thinking something along the lines of," he pulled out a blue velvet box, and got down on one knee, "Trinity Faith Stabler, will you marry me? Again?"

I was shocked. This was the most romantic thing that Dickie has ever done.

"Yes! Yes a million times and back!" I squealed, "Just one question, if I'm wearing an engagement ring and wedding band, then what's in the box?"

"It's an anniversary ring. It's got one diamond for every year we have been married."

A tear escaped my eye. It was followed by a superfluous shower of hot, salty tears.

"Aw, don't cry, babe."

"It's the sun, it was burning my eyes."

"It's okay to cry, Trin."

"I know. I know its okay."

"And, it's overcast outside."

"Oh crap. I have got to think of better ways to badly explain things."

"I love you just the way you are."

He placed the ring on my finger, and then leaned in for a kiss. I reciprocated, enjoying it very much so.

"And sweetheart, it's midnight." I added

"Ah! And I gotta work tomorrow."

"Come on, you can get at least a few hours rest."

"But someone's got to clean up the mess out here!"

"Leave it for tomorrow. Come on." I reassured, grabbed Dickie's hand and helping him up.

I strided into the master bedroom with my hands behind my back, my growing belly sticking out.

"Can we look at names? Please?!" Dickie begged

"Ah, you're helpless. Fine, toss one out there."

"Scott."

"Too generic."

"Miranda."

"Says 'ho' all over it."

"Trinity?"

"Yes?" I asked

"I meant it as a name!"

"And I think that last response was good enough an answer."

"Point taken."

"Keep going."

"Christopher?"

"Naw, I had an ex by the name of Christopher, total prick."

"Ah. You take a shot."

"Mariska. Mariska Anne Stabler."

"Damnit!"

"What?!" I recoiled, "I thought it was a good name!"

"No! That's not it, why do women always pick out the good names?"

"I dunno. So, you like it?"

"Good. If our baby's a girl, she'll be named Mariska Anne Stabler."

"And, If our baby's a boy…" my voice trailed off

"You really want a girl, don't you?" Dickie asked

"Doesn't every woman?"

"Yeah. Women usually want baby's their own gender."

"Liv wanted a girl, Robin wanted a girl, and Casey wanted a girl."

"Mom wanted a girl when she got pregnant with Eli."

"Yeah. So, a boy?"

"Ah… Patrick John Stabler."

"Nah, Shawn Donald Stabler."

"Ah.. How about Donald Leigh Stabler?"

"Bingo! Mariska Anne or Donald Leigh Stabler." I announced

"Or, if I did inherit the famous Stabler 'super sperm', Mariska and Donald."

"Yeah. Well, I'd hate to put a damper on our wedding anniversary, but… The OB called, ultrasound tomorrow, three PM."

"That's not putting a damper on it. That's enlightening it."

"Such a good man." I cooed, "Now, bed." I demanded

I laid down, pulled the covers over myself, kissed Dickie goodnight, and stared at the ceiling as I tried to go to sleep. But how could I? I was scared! I _am_ scared. I could be a mother of two before Christmas! Jesus Christ help me if there's more. How could I balance 2, or 3 kids plus being a Detective? Elliot couldn't. Chester has trouble, Olivia battles it all the time. I was really scared. And, what about childbirth? Vaginal? C-Section? What if they were born pre-maturely? What if they were born late? What if I had Braxton-Hicks contractions? What if? To many questions. To many questions for a tired mind. Just wait until tomorrow.

And with that last thought, I closed my eyes to blinded bliss.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Trinity? Trinity? Wake up babe." Dickie called

"Ah! What time is it?" I groaned

"Somewhere around Two."

"WHAT?!" I yelled, jumping out of bed, I began searching for the pair of maternity jeans I bought the previous week. After sliding them on, I scrambled for a tee shirt. I didn't care about my hair. I grabbed my purse from the dresser, jumbled for my keys, and walked into the kitchen.

"Whoa, you work fast." Dickie commented

"We have less than an hour to get to the OB's!" I shrieked

"And he's not that far away." he reassured

"Still! Oh why didn't my alarm go off?"

"Cause."

"You unplugged it didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Ugh! You do that every anniversary."

"So? We've been married seven years! There has to be some tradition."

"I know."

"Trin, why are you so depressed?" he asked, walking over, and leaning on my shoulders

"I'm just worried, Dickie, that's all."

"About what? I thought you wanted twins."

"No, its not that. It's just… I keep thinking about what Casey and Olivia went through."

"Olivia and Casey had healthy babies. You helped deliver them. I'm sure they're very grateful for that."

"I know Connor and Faith are healthy, but, they were both born a month early. They weren't twins. And what if something goes wrong when I go into labor?"

"Nothing will go wrong. Epidurals." he reminded me

"But, do you remember that case from seven years ago? The one where that guy…. Damn. I can't remember his name."

"Merit Rook."

I looked at him quizzically.

"What? You were so panic stricken for days!"

"Yeah, Merit Rook, his wife bled out during childbirth! He lost his wife and son!" I vehemently cried into his shoulder

"Babe. You have got to calm down."

"I don't wanna die!" I screamed, I pounded my fist into Dickie's shoulder, and he wrapped himself around me

"Come on, babe. Do you know the chances of the mother dying in childbirth these days? Slim to none."

I just cried harder. And Dickie did the only thing he could do, he held me until I ran out of tears to cry.

"Trinity, babe. Please stop crying? You're freaking me out."

I started laughing.

"Sorry." I giggled

"Dr. Boehm is waiting."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Mr. and Mrs. Stabler?" the nurse called

"That's us babe." Dickie cooed, helping me up

I had been leaning on Dickie's shoulder, while he stroked my red hair.

We walked hand in hand into the examination room, and I laid down on the table. Dickie pulled up my shirt, and placed my hand on my stomach.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Trying to get the baby to kick."

"At seven months! Me at six."

"End of six, mind you."

"Still not seven."

"Actually, you are Mrs. Stabler." said Dr. Boehm said, walking in

"Told you." Dickie said, sticking out his tongue

"Immature." I scoffed

"I am not!"

"Are too!" I stuck out my tongue

"Ah, can we get on with the ultrasound?" the Doctor asked

"Sure." we both said, then pointed at each other

"JINX!" we both laughed

"Go jinx yourselves later." Dr. Boehm said, "This gel is going to be very cold."

And it was… Very, very, VERY cold.

He placed the wand on my stomach, and started moving it around.

"There's your baby."

"Boy or Girl?" Dickie asked, holding my hand

"Girl. Healthy. Wanna hear the heartbeat?"

"Yes!" I shouted, louder than I meant to, "Oops."

Bum. Bum. Bum-dum. Bum. Bum.

"Hold on, it's being clouded by something else."

"Like what? Another baby?" Dickie asked hopefully

"Right on the money, Mr. Stabler. Another baby. Two girls."

"We need to think of another girl's name, babe."

"Mariska Anne and… Michaela Christiana."

"I like them." I agreed, "When am I due?"

"Looks like, sometime in September."

"Like when?" asked Dickie

"I'd say, the 15th."

"That's Connor's birthday!" we both laughed

"Well, Connor, is going to have to share." Dr. Boehm inferred, "Who is Connor? Your son?"

"My little brother." I said

"Very lucky little brother." he said, then walking out

"You inherited the super sperm." I grinned

"Blame my father." he smirked

"No objections."

I got up, and Dickie embraced me, we were interrupted my two kicks from Mariska and Michaela.

"They already love us." Dickie said

"Yes they do."

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

Dickie and I walked through the elevator doors and into the bullpen. Everyone was busy eating lunch.

"Trinity! I thought you had the day off." Olivia gasped

"I do."

"Then why the hell are you here?" asked Munch, coming over and giving me a hug, and receiving to kicks from the girls

"To tell Elliot something." I grinned

"What?" he asked

"Your son inherited the super sperm."

His eyes grew wide. "You mean?"

"Yeah, Dad. Twins." Dickie smiled

"Twins?" Elliot gasped, "I'm already the grandpa of one, now I'm gonna be of three?"

"Come over here an give me a hug!" Chester laughed, so I wobbled over and gave him a hug

"Twins! That's great!"

I walked back over to Dickie, who planted a kiss on top of my head.

"Boy or Girl?" Fin questioned

"Girls."

"Names?"

"Mariska Anne and Michaela Christiana." Dickie announced

Olivia put her plate down and walked over, giving me a hug.

"Congrats." she smiled

"Where's Cragen?" I pondered, "He was supposed to return for active duty today."

"In the crib."

"I always worry about him."

"Don't worry about me." says the Captain, coming down the stairs, "You find out the sex of the baby?"

"Babies." I corrected him

"Dickie got Elliot's super sperm didn't he?"

"Oh yeah. Girls."

"Names?"

"Mariska Anne and Michaela Christiana."

"Those are beautiful names, T."

"So, when are you due?" Olivia asked

"Funny story about that."

"I'm not following."

"I'm due on Connor's birthday." I said quickly

"On Connor's birthday?" she gasped

"Sorry Liv." Dickie apologized

"Don't be! And I'm still not a Grandma?"

"Not a chance."

"Damnit!"

"CURSING WITH A FETUS!" I yelled

"She's related to Casey alright." Chester moaned

"Duh. Now, its that three cheese ravioli?"

"Yeah."

"AWESOME!"


	4. Chapter 4: You're A Murderer, Trinity

_**ANOTHER MONTH LATER…**_

I waltzed into the bullpen, hung up my coat and took a seat at my desk.

"Trinity? What are you doing here?" asked Munch, coming in from the elevator

"I work here."

"And, you're on maternity leave."

"Says who?"

"Well, uh, me?"

I shot John a dirty look.

"When Cragen sees you, he'll have a fit."

"No he won't."

"Does Dickie even know that his wife is disobeying direct orders?"

"Yes. Yes he does."

"You're even more stubborn than Olivia."

"Thank you."

"Well, since you're here, could you do a brother a favor?"

"How many DD-5's?"

"Seven."

"Hand them over."

"Thank you!"

"But you owe me."

"Ugh, what?"

"Root beer?"

"No caffeine!"

"Diet root beer?"

"Still has caffeine in it. Do I need to call Dickie?"

"No." I stuck my tongue out

"What about me?" Dickie asked, walking in

"Trinity wants a root beer!" Munch whined

"Trinity! No caffeine!"

"But-"

"No buts, Trinity."

"Oh fine."

"I just wanted to give you a kiss before I go on duty."

"Thank you Dickie."

Dickie gave me a kiss, and then went off for duty.

"You're going to be great parents." Munch said

"I worry about that sometimes." I mumbled

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

It was around two PM. Everyone else had arrived and Munch was right, Cragen had a fit when he saw I was at work.

My work phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Detective Stabler?" _

"Dr. Boehm, I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"_It's about the delivery of your girls. C-Section." _

"Thank you, Doctor."

I hung up and phoned Dickie.

"_Officer Stabler." _

"Dickie?"

"_Oh, hi babe. Everything alright?" _

"Oh yeah. Dr. Boehm just called."

"_About what?" _

"Delivery."

"_And?" _

"C-Section."

"_Hey, you lucked out on that one." _

"It's your super sperm."

"_Hey, I gotta go. Shots fi-"_

"Dickie? Dickie, babe?"

"_Detective Stabler, this is Eddie Andrews, your husband's patrol partner, Dickie was just shot." _

"NO!" I screamed, everyone stopped, I put the call on speaker phone

"_I've called for backup!" _

"WHERE?!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face

"_7__th__ and Canal." _

"I'll be right there."

I didn't bother with telling anyone, I just ran down the stairs to the car.

I unlocked Olivia's squad car and turned over the ignition. I tossed the siren on top and floored on the gas.

7th and Canal. Why hadn't I been there?

When I arrived on scene, all I could see was Dickie, lying there, bleeding out.

"Dickie!" I screamed, running over to him

"Trinity? What are you doing here?"

"You get shot and you expect me to sit around and do nothing?"

"Eddie shot me."

"What? Why would Eddie do that?"

"Because I want you for myself." Eddie sneered, I looked up, and there was Eddie, gun cocked.

"I'm Dickie's wife. Not yours." I shot back

"On the contrary, Dickie's bleeding out. And I didn't call for help."

I pulled my weapon. I cocked it too.

"I'm a cop too, Eddie."

"And you won't be one for long." and he pulled the trigger

I felt pain. Earth shattering pain. Getting shot feels like a rocket going of inside your body. Caustic, fizzing and exploding pain.

"AH!" I screamed, but before I fell to the ground, I fired:

Once.

Twice.

Three.

Four.

Five Times. Each and every shot hit Eddie. I crawled from the ground, and stood over the dying Eddie.

"You're a murderer Trinity." he said, before finally bleeding out and letting his life go with his blood.

I began to cry, scream, shout and cry more. I fell over Dickie.

"Dickie?!"

"I'm not going anywhere." he said

I applied pressure on Dickie's shoulder.

"Babe. He shot you. Think of the girls."

"I'm not losing you!"

"Please. Think of our babies. Please." Then Dickie started to cry too

"Put all your weight onto your shoulder, Dickie."

"And you do the same."

I put all my strength into keeping myself alive.

"HELP!" I screamed

"Babe. I can hear sirens." Dickie cried

But there was no sirens.

"DICKIE! YOU HEAR ME? DO NOT DIE!"

Then, I heard sirens too.

"Dickie, scream as loud as you can!"

And we screamed together. It seemed like an eternity.

"Dickie? Trinity?" I heard, but I can't make out the voice

"HELP!" we screamed again

"Trinity! It's Elliot!"

"Over here!" I screamed again

I can hear footsteps, but my vision is blurring by the second.

"Oh God." this is Olivia's voice, "What happened?"

"I got shot." Dickie said, "Trinity came to help."

"Who's this other guy?" Olivia asks

"The guy who shot us." I say

"He's dead." Olivia said, putting all of her weight into my shoulder

"After he shot me, I fired back."

"Okay, guys, the EMT's are here."

My eyes fall closed. And I can't open them up.


	5. Chapter 5: Mortal Pain

_**ATTENTION READERS! ATTENTION READERS! THIS CHAPTER IS FROM OLIVIA'S POV (POINT OF VIEW) I REPEAT! FROM DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON'S POINT OF VIEW!**_

It had been an hour since Trinity and Dickie had been shot. I had been crying constantly. Just the sight of Trinity, limp, not moving, and still, her being pregnant, made me wanna jump out of my skin. I mean, she had to make it! I had raised this girl since she was fourteen, since she was just learning about everything. And, now, she's married, and starting a family and it could all be taken away, by Eddie Andrew's bullet.

"Family of Trinity and Dickie Stabler?" a doctor called, snapping me out of my trance

"Over here!" Chester called, "Is my sister alright?"

"Yes."

"What about Dickie? What about my baby?" Kathy cried

"He's fine too. Awake and alert. And screaming for his wife."

"What happened?" asked a frustrated Cragen

"Both had a slug to the shoulder. Their lucky Trinity took him out."

"Trinity killed him?" Casey sobbed

"Good thing she did. M.E. called, Andrews had another three clips on him."

"God." I sobbed, "Is Trinity, awake?"

"Yes. She's been crying for the past 15 minutes."

"My sister was awake that long and you didn't tell us?!" Chester barked, "What about her babies?"

"Both of the girls are fine. Healthy."

"Oh thank God." It came as a wave of relief from everybody

"Can we see them?"

"Yeah. I'll take you to them."

The walk to Dickie and Trinity's room seemed like an eternity. When we finally got there, Dickie had hopped from his bed, and was with Trinity, who seemed like she was in mortal pain.

"What happened?" the doctor said, rushing over

"Babies… coming… now." Trinity harshly breathed, she rammed her head back onto the pillow, and let out a long, high pitched scream

"She's supposed to have a C-Section." Dickie yelled

The doctor stepped outside and screamed for nurses to prep an operation room.

"Hold on Trinity. You're going to be okay." Dickie soothed, stroking Trinity's hair

I looked down, the bed sheets were soaked with amniotic fluid, just like my skirt was when I went into labor with Connor.

Trinity groaned in pain once more, and I watched as the doctor rolled her from the room, and as Dickie slid to the floor and cried into Chester's arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Mariska and Micheala Stabler

_**A/N: I would like to thank MyAngelAlyssa for all her support towards this story. Thanks so much! **_

_**ATTENTION READERS! ATTENTION READERS! THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO TRINITY STABLER'S POV (POINT OF VIEW) I REPEAT! THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO TRINITY STABLER'S POINT OF VIEW!!!! **_

I screamed as I was being carted to the operation room.

"Trinity, you have to calm down." the doctor tries

"Where's my husband?!" I shriek, trying climb out of the bed

"Trinity, your babies are coming. Do you understand?"

"I know that! Why isn't my husband coming?!"

"Somebody get Dickie Stabler to OR three!" he called, wheeling me faster as we rammed into cold, steel doors and as I was helped onto a metal table

"Trinity?!" I hear Dickie call

I turn my head, and see Dickie rush in. He skids and slides and then stands still, holding my hand.

"Okay, Trinity, Dickie? You guys ready to be parents?" the doctor asks

"Yeah." I breathe

"Okay, Trinity. I'm making an incision along your stomach, and I can see your twins."

"Please, just get them out." I pleaded

"Okay."

And we waited.

It seemed like forever, even though Dickie informed me it had been only a few minutes.

And suddenly, I heard crying. Loud crying.

"Baby number 1!"

"Mariska Anne Stabler." I cooed

We waited a few minutes more. It was followed by another pitch of crying.

"Baby number two!"

"Michaela Christiana."

I started to cry. Hard.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

I awoke to being surrounded with my family.

"Hi guys." I yawned

"Wanna meet your kids?" Olivia asked

"Yeah." I sat up

Dickie walked in with a baby in each arm. They were absolutely beautiful. Each child had almost a glow around them, a white glow. Identical twins, Mariska and Michaela. My wonderful girls. My children. I carried them. I gave birth to them. I smiled bigger than I had ever smiled before. My arms shook as Dickie handed me Michaela.

"Hi Michaela. I'm your Mommy." I cooed

Michaela extended her hand and yawned, I wrapped my pinky inside her finger. Then, Michaela opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Hi baby girl." Dickie said

"That's your Daddy. Say hi to your Daddy little girl" I purred, angling my arms so that the sleepy infant was faced towards her father

"Wanna switch?" Dickie asked

"Sure." Dickie and I carefully switched from Michaela to Mariska

"Hi Mariska." I sang

"She's beautiful." I said

"Yeah, she really is." Dickie responded

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

_**5 MONTHS LATER… **_

Mariska and Michaela are five months old. They are both in daycare and loving it. I kept staring at the picture of Mariska, Michaela, Dickie and me. Chester took it when the girls were first born.

"Trinity?!" Elliot called, tapping my shoulder

"What?" I said softly

"We've been calling your name for the past half hour!" Fin yelled

"Uh, sorry." I quickly apologized

"Trinity, you've been staring at that picture for the last five months." Olivia said

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go home?"

"Because, this case is bothering me!" I boomed, standing up, sweating, "Thirteen babies five months and under have been kidnapped and killed! I have five month old twins! You don't think this case is going to bother me a little?!" my voice got louder, bouncing off the walls and ceiling of the precinct, everyone in the room had stopped.

"Maybe you should take a break, Detective." Cragen suggested

"NO! God damnit, no!" I picked up the phone, and dialed the daycare

"_Pre-school Playhouse, Maryanne speaking." _

"Hey Maryanne, its Detective Stabler."

"_Oh! Hi Trinity, how are you?" _

"I'm fine, I'm gonna be picking up the twins early today."

"_Huh? Your husband just picked them up." _

"Dickie? He did?" my gut instincts did not like this, "What did he look like?"

"_Don't you know what your own husband looks like? Ah, six foot four, one hundred and fifty pounds, blonde hair." _

"Maryanne, that was not my husband!"

"_Oh my God! Trinity, I am so sorry, he had ID-"_

"What? This man had ID?"

"_Yeah, it said he was Dickie Stabler." _

"Oh no. Dickie's ID has his real name, Richard. What kind of ID?"

"_A driver's license." _

"Dickie would have used his police shield. Do you have video cameras?"

"_We just got them, after all those babies were kidnapped." _

"Are they working?"

"_Yeah. I'll pull the tapes." _

"Maryanne, I want you to call every single parent that has a child there, right now. Every body is going home." I stated firmly

"_But some of these parents don't get home until eight." _

"They can take their children to work." my voice was rising again

"_Okay. Should I go home too?" _

"No. You are staying. Do not touch anything, you hear me?"

"_Yes ma'am." _

"I'll be right there." I slammed the phone down, causing the picture of my family to shatter

"What happened?" asked Cragen

"Mariska and Michaela have been kidnapped." I said, running out of the bullpen, not even bothering to get my winter coat, I can hear the others running behind me, I ran all the way past the elevators, and I slipped down the stairs, I banged my head, I then hopped onto the banister and rode the rest of the way down. I bolted past the seeming millions of other people, uniformed officers, detectives, sergeants, victims, and suspects. I rammed myself into the glass doors, but they wouldn't open. I rammed into them again, my skin tingled and moaned, and I backed up and kicked the door down. The glass shattered, and my leg was stabbed by the jagged glass, I jerked my foot back out and kicked the door again, this time hitting the metal release and the door swung open. My intrepid run had turned into more of an intrepid limp, but still I ventured on. I regained speed, and jammed the car key into the squad car, the door sprang open, and I jumped inside, turned over the ignition, and floored the gas.

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"POLICE OPEN UP!" I screamed, banging on the door, the SWAT team behind me, "Hit it!" I instructed

The SWAT team busted open the door, I ran inside, my duty weapon raised, I ran straight into the nursery. Each crib was covered by a blanket, I ripped each and every piece of fabric off each and every crib. Mariska and Michaela were no where to be seen. Then I realized something, no one had told Dickie.

I took out my cell phone, my hands shaking.

"_Officer Stabler." _

"Dickie?" I trembled

"_Trinity? Honey what's wrong?" _

"You need to get down to daycare immediately."

"_Why?" _

"Mariska and Michaela have been kidnapped."

"_WHAT?! How? Why? Where? When? Who?" _

"Maryanne let them go, someone came in, claiming to be you, the little bastard had ID. And she released them."

"_God damnit! I'll be right down." _

I chucked my phone against the wall. It shattered into a million different pieces. Kinda like how I feel right now. Tears racked my body, and I clung to one of the cribs for strength.

"Trinity, go home." Cragen pushed

I turned to him; I fell flat against his chest and sobbed even harder.

"No." I cried, "I want my babies back."

"I know you do."

"Trinity!" Dickie, called, running in, I released Cragen and ran to my husband, "Any leads?"

"Not yet." I admitted

"They have colic, they couldn't have gotten far." Dickie said

"Detective!" a SWAT officer called, rushing in, "They found your children."

"Oh thank God." Dickie and I both sighed

"Alive?" Cragen questioned

"Yes, alive and healthy."

"Where?!" Dickie shouted

"At the precinct, someone dropped them off in a basket."

"Let's go!" I yelled, running outside, Dickie following, we jumped inside the squad car and drove, lights on as fast as we could

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Where are they?!" I screamed, running in the precinct, towards the desk sergeant

"Who? Mariska and Michaela? Right here." he handed me and Dickie our children

"Oh my little girls!" I sobbed, dropping my head into the crook of Dickie's neck

"Let's go home." we walked outside, and the five blocks to our apartment

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"Welcome home girls!" Dickie cooed as we entered the apartment

I placed Mariska in the carrier, then on the coffee table, and dragged the girls cribs into the living room. I then picked up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Dickie asked

"Civil suit attorney. We're suing."


	7. Chapter 7: Violated

_**A/N: This one's for MyAngelAlyssa! **_

I awoke to Mariska crying. I was so tired; being hurt earlier in the day had finally caught up to me. I rolled over to Dickie.

"Babe, can you get Mariska?" I pleaded

"Sure." he said, getting up. Just as he did, my alarm went off.

"Babe, where do we put the girls today?" I asked, getting up

"Uh, I really hadn't thought about it. I panicked when I found out the girls had been kidnapped. They can't come on patrol with me."

"I didn't expect you to. Uh, I'll bring them with me, or see if Casey could watch them."

"Casey's got a pretty heavy case load right now."

"I know. I'll bring them with me."

I walked over to Dickie, gave him a kiss, and tossed my robe on. I walked into the girl's bedroom and picked Mariska up, and started to rock her, she soon fell back asleep and I took her to her height chair in the kitchen. I pulled open the cabinet we kept the baby food in. I reached in, and felt nothing.

"Ah!" I groaned, letting the door swing shut

"What's wrong Trin?" Dickie asked, coming out of the girl's room hold Michaela

"We're out of baby food." I groaned again

"No we're not, the shelf in the cabinet broke. I moved their food to the lazy Susan."

"Oh thank God. I'm not sure where to get baby food at four in the morning." I breathed

"Here," Dickie placed Michaela in her height chair next to Mariska's, "You go take your shower and get dressed, I'll feed the twins."

"Oh thank you." I hugged Dickie, then walked into the bathroom

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

"What are the twins doing here?" Cragen asked as I walked into the bullpen

"We're not sending them back to that daycare." I said, putting the girls carriers on my desk, "Dickie can't take them on patrol, and I couldn't think of anybody else to watch them today."

"I'll watch them." Casey said

"With your case load? You'd have to carry them to court! I'm screwed until we find someone to watch them during the day. Dickie already took a leave of absence when he was shot, he can't take another one." I sighed

"I'll see if Kathy will watch them." Elliot said, picking up the phone

"She still has to care for Eli." I countered

"Look, she adores those girls. She'd love to." Elliot stated

Elliot placed a call into Kathy, and an hour later, she appeared in the bullpen.

"Trinity? You needed me to watch the girls today?" she asked, coming in

"Would you mind?"

"Their special little girls, and I love them. I hope you don't mind if I spoil them."

"Not at all Kathy. I really appreciate it."

"Should I drop them off?"

"No, no, I'll come get them."

"You have to work! Please, let me drop them off?"

"Okay fine. Why don't you and Elliot come over for dinner tonight?" I asked

"I wouldn't want to be a burden."

"Kathy, please. It's the least we can do, I'm sure you and Elliot want to spend some time with your grandkids."

"Oh yeah. He's thrilled. You're sure? Would you at least let me help with making dinner?"

"If you insist, what would you want?" I said, motioning for her to have a seat

"Well, I'm not sure if Dickie has told you this, but there's a Stabler secret family recipe, and since you're a Stabler; you're entitled to have it."

"Thank you. What is it?"

"Cheeseburger Pie. It's like a really big cheeseburger."

"Ooh! That sounds good."

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes. I would love to make Cheeseburger Pie with you. Can I least help you get the twins out to the car?"

"If you insist." Kathy groaned, picking up Mariska's carrier

I picked up Michaela's, walking side by side with Kathy to the elevator. I pressed the button, and waited for the doors to open. When they did, Elliot and Olivia stood there, handling a monster that resembled the man that took Mariska and Michaela. Screams leapt up and down my vocal chords, and my muscles ached with the tension of suggested movement. I wanted to kill this prick. What had he done to my children? My knuckles turned white, and my face turned redder than my hair. And I was sure my hair was going to set on fire if I did not get out of there quickly. My free hand was nestled on my glock, and I can not explain how bad I wanted to use it.

"Trinity, I believe we already met." the stranger cooed

"You're the bastard who kidnapped my children." I shot

"Oh I did more than that."

I handed Michaela's carrier quickly to Kathy, bypassing Elliot and Olivia, and pinning this prick against the inside of the elevator.

"What did you do to them?!" I screamed

"It's not them. Six years ago, H.S. 142, upper D wing girl's bathroom. Remember me? Tucker was my father, and you killed him."

My face turned white, and before I know it, I'm pressing the 'close' button on the elevator, and Elliot and Olivia are screaming at me. Oh, but I was pissed. I was more than pissed. This bastard had raped me and then had gone after my kids; it was time for his pay. I kicked him in the balls, sending him groaning to the floor, the elevator jerked down wards, he grabbed me by the arm, and cracked my head against the glass picture frame on the far elevator wall, the glass shattered, and it drew blood against my face and arms as I turned. What he did next scared me and sent adrenaline pumping through my veins; he ripped my shirt and started tugging at my bra. With my flesh exposed, I screamed for help, and I can hear Elliot and Olivia banging on the elevator doors. He scrambled from the floor before I had time to react, he pinned me against the floor and unzipped his pants, and I wanted to cry.

"This is for killing my father!" he yelled, pulling out a small pocket knife and started slashing at my jeans

"HELP!" I screamed, as he towered over me

"No one can save you know." he said as he spit on me, and then he raped me again

"NO!" I cried, trying to think of Dickie, but my body convulsed with sobs

"Trinity?! We're coming for you!" I heard Munch calling

"Help." I moaned, he pinned my neck against the floor, and he started to kiss me

"No!" I cried

I could see Elliot prying open the doors, and then I saw my chance. When he turned his head, I kicked him in the ribs, and scrambled out of the elevator, and I just kept running. I ran all the way past the bullpen, up the stairs and into the crib. I slammed and locked the door, and ran to the far side of the dark room. I punched and kicked the shit out of the window, chain link fencing tearing my knuckles. Then I thought about something, how much had my children seen? I ran back over to the door, unlocked it, and watched as Cragen himself marched my rapist to the hold. My face stung as my tears mingled with the blood he had drawn. Once Cragen locked the cell, I ran to Olivia.

"Trinity, are you alright?"

"No." I sobbed, "Hold me Mom." I sobbed, letting my legs collapse. That was the first time I had ever called Olivia, Mom. She held my head to her chest as I cried. And for the first time, I felt like that scared little fourteen year old in that bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8: Who Would Believe?

"Trinity, you're bleeding." Olivia said, continuing to hold me

I cried harder, somehow thinking it would keep me from having to tell.

"Why don't you have a seat?" She said, positioning me in my chair

I sat, and I can feel the blood dripping down my face, I can feel the blood, but not the pain. Why hadn't I felt any pain?

"Trinity? Baby?" Olivia said, putting her hands on my shoulders, crouching down to face me, "Trinity, did he hurt you?"

"No." I lied, biting my tongue

"Then how did you get messed up?"

"I fell." I lied again

"Trinity, please tell me."

"TRINITY! MY OFFICE NOW!" Cragen boomed, I and I flew out of my chair faster than my gun could discharge a round. I ran into the Captain's office.

"Close the door." he snapped

So I did.

"What is this I hear about you attacking a suspect? IAB is all over this! This could cost you your job."

That's when I finally looked at him. And he gasped.

"What happened to your face?"

"Glass, the uh, the glass picture in the elevator shattered."

"Are you hurt?"

I turned, crossed my arms over my chest, and looked out my Grandfather's window, and as Olivia and the others tried to understand what happened. Chester and Casey came running in, and Fin held him like a crying baby.

"Trinity," Cragen said, putting his hand on my shoulder, I flinched, "Trinity, did he rape you?"

"Yes." I sobbed, "Please help me." I cried

"I'll call Dickie; you need to get to a hospital."

"Okay."

"I'll walk you back out." He placed his suit jacket over my frame and walked me back to my desk

"Trinity?! Trinity, what happened?" Chester said, running over

I walked past him; I walked past everyone, and just sat at my desk. What could I say? That I had been raped again? Who would believe me? I certainly didn't.

Cragen came out and ordered everybody back to work, and that cold-hearted bastard sat in that cushy cell, his eyes burning holes in my heart.

"Trinity?!" Dickie said, running into the bullpen, he stopped short when he saw my appearance, "What the hell happened?"

"Dickie, Trinity, my office?"

My legs hurt so bad, Dickie let me lean on him as we limped together into Cragen's office. Cragen let me sit in his chair, and Dickie shut the door.

"Dickie, your mother has Mariska and Michaela." Cragen started

"What happened? You sounded so upset on the phone, Captain."

"Don."

"Fine, Don. You sounded so upset."

"There was an incident. A suspect attacked Trinity. He was the man that took your girls."

"What kind of attack?"

"Sexual, Dickie."

"You mean rape? Trinity was raped?"

"Yes, Dickie. I'm sorry." I apologized

"Don't you apologize, this is not your fault."

"I attacked him! I pinned him to the elevator!"

"And you need to get to a hospital."

"I can call a bus if you like." Don offered

"No, I'll take her." Dickie whispered, helping me up, and we walked to the stairs, and walked down

Svusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvusvu

I was lying in my bed, my bed. I'd had a rape kit done. And dinner was rescheduled for next week. I'd also had the morning after pill. I got up, and limped into the living room.

"Trinity?" Dickie asked, cradling Mariska, placing her in the play pen, "What are you doing up?"

"I wanted to be with my husband." I smiled

"You seem…. Okay."

"I know I'm not, but… I'm not ready to tell the others. I'm just embarrassed."

"Don't be."

"I won't be for long. I'm going to tell Casey tomorrow."

"Pressing charges?"

"You'd better believe it." I said, picking up Michaela, and rocking her in my arms

"I can understand if you don't want to go back for a while."

"Are you kidding me? This is my dream job! I'm walking back in there tomorrow, head held high!" I laughed

"That's my girl."


	9. Chapter 9: Death In The Family

It was tomorrow. And I was walking into the bullpen, head held high. Kathy had graciously taken the girls for me again. I walked into the room, cuts blazing with glory. I was smiling. Olivia was working taciturnly at her desk, while Elliot was getting coffee, Casey was talking with Chester and Fin was chatting it up with the Captain.

"Hey guys!" I said, walking in, placing my coat on the coat rack, tumbling my locker combo, tossing my purse inside.

"Trinity, what happened yesterday?" Casey asked, coming over

"What's his name?" I pestered

"Who?" asked Olivia, perking up

"The man who was in the cage yesterday."

"Uh, Ralph Tucker."

"Casey. Ralph Tucker raped me yesterday." I announced

"What?" Elliot gasped, dropping the coffee mug

"You heard me. You can get my rape kit at Mercy General Hospital, courtesy of Doctor Emily Perkins."

"He raped you?" Munch asked

"Yeah." I snapped, then regaining my composure

"You want to press charges?" Casey asked me

I hesitated. It seemed so easy with Dickie, so easy to tell him that I was pressing charges. But here, I was stuttering.

"Trinity? Do you want to press charges?" Casey asked again

"Uh… Uh… Uh…. Uh, never mind." I quickly changed, grabbing a file and heading up to the lounge

"Trinity Faith Stabler!" Olivia yelled, "You tell me right now!"

"Nothing happened!" I screamed, walking up to find Eric and Robin

"Trinity?" Robin asked, looking at me funny, "What just happened? And why did you lie to my mom?"

"I didn't lie!" I yelled, "Nothing happened!"

"Trinity, its okay to be scared." Eric said, walking up to me

"I'm not scared." I lied

"Yes you are." he said as I backed up to the railing

"This is bullshit." I pointed at him, and turned around, my ribs plunging into the railing; I grunted and turned to face Eric again

"Trinity, please. You're only hurting yourself here. You're letting that bastard get away."

"You're giving me the same speech I give to victims all the time."

"You're right. But, the truth… Trinity, the truth needs to come out now."

I slid to the bottom of the railing, sobbing. Eric motioned for Olivia to come up. She came and let me rest my head on her chest again.

"Baby, what happened?" she cooed in my ear

"He raped me. God, he raped me. I want my husband." I sobbed then stated

"Dickie's on patrol, Trinity. You know he can't come get you." Olivia countered softly

"I know. I still want him." I said, letting the sobbing subside

"Where's that bitch?!" a voice called from the bottom of the bullpen

"There's a lot of them running around in this case, you're going to have to clarify that!" I yelled at the man, shooting up to face him.

And he was no other than… Ralph Tucker.

"You!" he screamed, running up the stairs. I pulled my duty weapon, cocked it and pointed it at his face. He stopped short.

"Ralph Tucker. We meet again." I said

"This bitch attacked me! I want to press charges!" he bellowed, running so far up that the muzzle of my gun touched his forehead.

"You really think a jury will convict me? Especially after I tell what you did to me?"

"I didn't do squat to you." he spat

"Yea you did. Now back down or I'll shoot you." I stated firmly

"And you'll be charged with murder."

"Try me."

I pushed him forward and fired a warning shot into the ceiling.

"You really wanna mess with me?!" I hissed

He stood in pure terror. His eyes and mouth agape, his whole body shaking. I placed my gun back in my holster and rammed him into the wall.

"Ralph Tucker you are under arrest for thirteen counts of murder, thirteen counts of rape, the rape of Detective Trinity Stabler and the abduction of Mariska and Michaela Stabler."

He sighed deeply, and then let me walk him down the stairs and into the interrogation room. I cuffed him to the bar on the table, and then slammed the door.

I read him his rights, and then proceeded with the interrogation.

"Do you understand your rights as they have read to you?"

"Duh."

"Straight answers prick."

"Yes. I understand my rights."

"Good. Now, why have you been abducting babies?"

"I haven't. You have the wrong person."

"That's where you're wrong again; we have your DNA from my rape kit, which we compared to the unknown DNA from all 28 crime scenes. 13 kidnappings, 13 murders, the abduction of my children and the elevator, where you raped me and our forensic specialists got a match, to you."

"But I didn't kidnap, murder or rape anybody!"

"You're tadpoles say you did. Thirteen counts of murder, babies. Add that to the fifteen counts of kidnapping, and assault and rape of a police officer… You know what Ralphie? You're getting the needle."

"No I'm not."

"And I checked. You were not born in this country. You were born in Ireland. Nice job faking that accent. Now, everyone knows that the Irish are famous for their ties to the IRA. I say the word 'terrorist', and you'll be back in Dublin before you can say puga mahone."

"Shite."

"You'd better believe it. And I wouldn't even try for bail. You're going to get remand."

"I want a lawyer."

"That's fine, because I'm done."

I opened the door, walked out and watched Ralph fidget in interrogation.

"You've got balls, I'll give you that." Fin said, patting me on the back

"So this means you're pressing charges?" Casey asked

"Oh yeah. I'm testifying at trial too."

"Uh, maybe that's not such a good idea." Casey added

"Why the hell not?!"

"Well you did attack him."

"EDD!" I yelled, my voice repelling off the old, cracked walls

"Extreme Emotional Disturbance is not going to play here."

"He raped me, and then he kidnaps my children!"

"He raped you after he kidnapped the girls, Trinity!"

Olivia, Elliot, Fin and I looked at each other.

"Casey, Ralph Tucker raped me six years ago."

Casey's face just hung there.

"John Tucker is his father." I finished gently

"Oh what did we step into?" she groaned

"I don't know why they keep coming after me." I admitted

"I don't know either, but I'll be damn sure when I find out!" Chester snapped, grabbing his coat and running from the bullpen

"God damnit! Chester!" I yelled running after him, I found him, waiting at the elevator, banging on the down button. I placed my hand on his shoulder, only to have it tossed away.

"Leave me alone." he growled

"Chester! What is wrong with you?!"

"I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed, shoving me backwards, I fell back, my already bruised head cracking against the floor

"Chester!" I screamed once more, only to have him give me the finger. I scrambled from the floor, running and slamming my fists on the door, my knuckles tearing and the door displaying the dents of my fury. I didn't wait for the next elevator; I slipped and scampered down the stairs. I saw Chester run from the elevator, and out into the parking lot, into his off-duty car and sped off into the day.

I pulled out my phone, and called Dickie. God, it was the only thing I could think of.

"_Officer Stabler." _

"Dickie!"

"_Trinity? What's wrong?"_

"Chester just took off. When I told him what happened six years ago-"

"_What happened six years ago? We got married six years ago!" _

"It was before you even knew I existed. The man, who kidnapped our children, raped me in a school bathroom."

"_Oh my God. And Chester took off after that?" _

"He's John Tucker's son!"

"_You killed John Tucker six years ago after he raped you in Olivia's apartment." _

"Yeah. I said I didn't know why the Tucker family kept coming after me. Then Chester said he'd be damn sure after he found out. Then he ran off."

"_Shit! Which car did he take?" _

"The Nissan. His off-duty car."

"_So whatever he's going to do; he doesn't want the NYPD to know about." _

"Exactly, so where do we start?"

"_My shift just ended, I'll meet you… Oh where?" _

"Your parent's house. I want to know if Kathy heard from him."

"_We could just call, you know." _

"I know that, but I want to hold my children. Ralph Tucker is the reason this all happened."

"_I'll meet you there." _

I slammed the phone shut. I jogged outside, into the squad car and turned over the ignition. I revved away, and started to call Kathy.

"_Hello?" _

"Kathy, its Trinity."

"_Oh thank God you called!" _

"What happened?"

"_I just got a call from Chester. He said he'd be coming over. He sounded upset. Is everything all right down there?" _

"Uh, I'll explain when I get there. I'm coming to get the girls. Do not let him in the house, do you understand?"

"_Is he dangerous?" _

"I don't know. He might be."

"_Is he on drugs?" _

"From the way he acted, I think he might be high, or drunk. If he does anything drastic, lock yourself in a downstairs room, and call 911."

"_You mean if he breaks in." _

"Yeah."

"_Elliot has a gun in the safe in our bedroom." _

"If you have to, use it."

"_He's your brother!" _

"It might be the only way to subdue him."

"_Mariska and Michaela are safe. You know that, right?" _

"I know. Okay, I'm crossing the tri-boro bridge right now, okay?"

"_Okay, does Dickie know about this?" _

"Yes he does. He's called it in; every cop in the city is looking for Chester."

"_Holy shit!" _

"What?"

"_He's here! How did he get here so fast?" _

"Get in the bedroom now Kathy! Get Elliot's gun and lock yourself in the bedroom. Do not open that door."

"_Should I call 911?" _

"If he breaks in, yes."

"_AH!" _

"Kathy? Kathy? Get into the bedroom!"

"_I'm already there. He just broke in!" _

"I'm going to hang up. Call 911. Tell them everything."

"_Okay. I've locked the door." _

And with that, Kathy hung up.

I put on the lights, and I increased my speed to 100 miles an hour. I pulled out my radio, tuned it specifically to the 1-6.

"All units respond to 134 West Morningside Way. Armed break-in. I repeat all units respond to 134 West Morningside Way."

"Trinity! That's my address!" Elliot hissed back, getting on the line

"I know that! Chester just broke in!"

I tossed the radio backwards as I pulled into Kathy's driveway.

I ran out, and knocked on the door, I heard a gunshot.

"POLICE!" I screamed, I kicked down the door, and ran to the bedroom

"Chester, put down the gun!"

"Trinity!" I heard Kathy cry, I didn't mean to shoot him!"

"Ah!" I cursed, running to Kathy and embracing her

"You're not mad?"

"You stopped him from hurting himself. Go; take the girls into the living room until everyone else gets here."

Kathy did as she told to.

Chester groaned in pain on the bed.

"What did you take?!" I hissed

"Nothing!"

I thrust my knee into his balls.

"Meth!"

"You took Crystal Meth? Oh you giant retard." I said as he passed out, I slapped him across the face

"Chester! Wake the hell up!"

I slapped him again. Suddenly, Chester stopped moving.

"Kathy! Call Elliot! Tell him to get a medic! He's in Cardiac arrest!"

I gave him two rescue breaths, watched them go into his chest, and then started CPR. I gave him 30 chest compressions, and repeated this cycle for 10 minutes. Then I heard:

"Trinity! It's Olivia! Where are you?!"

"Is there a medic?"

"Yes! Where are you?"

"The bedroom!"

"What happened?" asks the medic, coming in

"He's in Cardiac Arrest."

They shocked Chester for another 30 minutes.

"I'm sorry. We've done all we can do." the medic said, "Time of death, 2:04 PM."

"NO!" I screamed, punching the medic in the face, then sliding to Chester's rapidly paling skin, "You have to save him!"

"Trinity, come on." Olivia said, placing her coat around my shoulders, and leading me out to the living room, where I broke out into tears. Kathy came over to me, gave me a hug and led me to the couch. She gave me Michaela and I cried as I held her.

"There's nothing you could have done." Olivia said, crouching in front of me

"He… he was high." I said

"What did he take?" Kathy asked

"Crystal meth. Why couldn't he have come to me?!" I cried into Kathy's shoulder

"WHERE'S CHESTER?!" Casey screamed, running in

"Casey." Olivia started,

"Where's my husband?"

"Chester OD'd on crystal meth, Casey."

"OD'd? What hospital?"

"Casey, Chester passed away about ten minutes ago."

"NO!" she cried, pounding her fists into Olivia's shoulders

I suddenly felt dizzy. Nauseous. I stood up.

I watched Olivia's face in horror as I hit the floor, Michaela in hand.


	10. Chapter 10: Meth and Pregnancy

_**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM OLIVIA BENSON'S POV (POINT OF VIEW) I REPEAT, THIS CHAPTER IS FROM DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON'S POINT OF VIEW **_

I screamed in terror. Michaela seemed unharmed, she started screaming.

"Trinity? Trinity, can you hear me?" I yelled, dropping the floor, I picked up Michaela, and handed her to a visibly shaken Kathy. Chester had taken crystal meth, had Trinity taken it too? I pulled back her eye lids, her pupils were largely dilated. I turned to see Cragen, Elliot, Munch and Fin standing over me.

"She OD'd! Call a bus!" I yelled, shaking Trinity, I then slapped her across the face, "Trinity? Can you hear me?"

"What happened?" asks Cragen, leaning over his granddaughter

"I don't know." I stated,

"Chester died!" Casey screamed

"What? How?"

"He overdosed on crystal meth." I told him, I then slapped Trinity again

"Chester wouldn't have taken drugs!" Cragen yelled

"What happened?" asked the medic, motioning for a stretcher

"She collapsed." Kathy said

"She OD'd?" asked the medic

"I think so." I told him, "Dilated pupils."

When the stretcher came, I helped Elliot and the medic pick Trinity up and put her onto it. We wheeled her out to the bus just as Dickie pulled up.

"What happened?!" he asked

"Chester passed away." I said quickly

"Oh God." he reached out for his wife, but was swatted away by the medic's hand

"That's my wife!" he yelled

"And she's dying!" he countered

"What?" Dickie said, walking backwards, "What's wrong with her?!"

"OD'd!" the medic called as they drove Trinity away.

"OD'd on what?!" he demanded angrily

"Crystal meth." Elliot said, trying to comfort his eldest son

"What?! Trinity's breast feeding, she, she wouldn't hurt Mariska and Michaela!"

"Chester OD'd too." I said

"Oh my God. What hospital?"

"Cabrini." Elliot said, "Come on, I'll drive you."

_**AT THE HOSPITAL...**_

"Family of Trinity Stabler?"

"Yes, that's us." I said, still holding Dickie from when we got here

"You're wife wants to see you."

We walked to Trinity's room, and Trinity looked scared.

"I didn't take meth." she announced

"Then why did you OD on it?!" Dickie asked angrily

"I was around Chester, he reeked of it. I inhaled it there."

"Or you took it! What about us?! Our kids?! What about Mariska and Michaela?!"

"I didn't take crystal meth!"

"Guys! I'm glad I caught you!" says Ryan O' Halloran, running in with a baggie

"What?!" Dickie snapped

"No one took crystal meth." he announced

"What are you talking about?"

"It was slipped into the coffee at the precinct." he said, holding up the baggie, it filled with meth and coffee

"I told you I didn't take anything!" Trinity snapped

Dickie looked like shit, like he wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." he sobbed

"You should be! How could you think I would hurt my children?"

"Guys, Trinity, Someone put it in the coffee."

"Ralph Tucker?"

"Nope. There were beads of sweat also. I extracted them and compared them to DNA from your rape kit. Not a match."

"Then who?"

"My guess, Chester took it, and it slipped into it. Did you drink any coffee today?"

"Five cups!" she cried, "How much meth was in one cup?"

"Three ounces. You ingested fifteen ounces of crystal meth."

"I didn't take it on purpose!"

"We know that, Trinity." O' Halloran said, "You can't breast feed anymore."

"But, their only five months old!" Trinity cried, "How can they live?"

"Start weaning them."

"You make it sound only so simple." she snapped

"I'm not a mother." he said

"No you're not." she growled, "Who else had coffee?"

"I did." I said

"So did I." Elliot said

"I think everyone did." Cragen admitted, "So we all ingested crystal meth?"

"Yeah. You did. Casey, did you have sex with your husband within the last 24 hours?"

"Oh God. Oh God." Casey kept repeated

"Casey? You all right?"

"I'm pregnant." she sobbed, "We had sex last night. What if my baby is born addicted to meth?"

"How long was Chester using meth?" I asked

"I didn't even know he was." she sobbed

"We're going to get through this." Trinity said

Yes, we are. But how?


	11. Chapter 11: Cocoon Of Silence

_**THIS CHAPTER IS BACK TO TRINITY'S POV. **_

"We are going to get through this." I told Casey

"How? My husband is dead! Is Faith going to remember her father when she walks down the aisle? When she has kids?"

"I'll walk her down the aisle." Dickie said

"Its not the same." Casey sobbed, running from the room, her tears piercing the floor

I hopped from the bed, running after my sister-in-law. Losing Chester hadn't even begun to sink in. I didn't feel any pain. Was I numb? Was I high? Was I still feeling the effects of the coffee? I still ran faster and faster, despite the fact I knew Olivia was chasing me. I didn't even know if I was in a hospital gown or not. Did I have my badge? My gun? I bolted after Casey, out the doors of the hospital, and I watched the street names fly. I saw:

85Th Street

86th Street

87th Street

88th Street

89th Street

90th Street

Casey made a right hand turn at 90th. We continued on Newman's Street.

"Casey!" I screamed, running full speed now, only chasing was what now a depleting image of Casey's fiery red hair

"Casey!" I screamed louder, watching and running faster and faster, an ice ball rapidly growing and melting in the pit of my stomach, making it contract and burn. Casey would not stop running.

"CASEY!!!" I screamed louder, watching as she disappeared inside a club

I could the friction burning holes in my new jeans by now. My heart was beating so fast my head hurt like a bitch. I was running so fast the wind flowed in my shirt. I was running so fast my badge was leaving cuts on my breast as it bounced. I was running so fast that I could barely hear the world outside, just my heart beating in sync with my breathing.

I did not wait for cars. I did not wait for buses. I did not wait for taxis, pedestrians or bikers. I did not wait for red lights. I did not wait for yellow lights. And I did not wait for green lights.

I did not watch for other police officers. I did not watch for Olivia. I did not watch for anything.

I only watched for Casey and that club.

Just then, something broke my silence.

The horn of a oncoming bus.


	12. Chapter 12: Vodka and Ecstacy Don't Mix

My cocoon was shattered. I screamed in terror. I turned and leapt onto the sidewalk. My elbows scraped the concrete and I hissed in pain.

I could hear the bass of the music pulsing inside the club.

**Despite the lies that you're making **

**Your love is mine for the taking **

**My love is **

**Just waiting **

**To turn your tears to roses **

**I will be the one that's gonna hold you **

**I will be the one that you run to **

**My love is **

**A burning, consuming fire **

**[Chorus:]**

**No **

**You'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars **

**Hear my whispers in the dark **

**No **

**You'll never be alone **

**When darkness comes you know I'm never far **

**Hear my whispers in the dark **

**You feel so lonely and ragged **

**You lay here broken and naked **

**My love is **

**Just waiting **

**To clothe you in crimson roses **

**I will be the one that's gonna find you **

**I will be the one that's gonna guide you **

**My love is **

**A burning, consuming fire**

The drum burst in my ears. And I whimpered in pain as I inched forward.

I came to the entrance. I was stopped by a bouncer.

"VIP only ma'am."

I held up my badge.

"It's Detective, not ma'am."

"I'm afraid I'm not allowed to let you in, Detective."

"And if you don't comply, I'll arrest you." I snapped, pushing him to the side

I walked inside the club. Music bouncing, bodies swaying, lights blinding.

"Casey?!" I yelled above the music, walking around, pushing past people

"Hey pretty mama." one high guy slurred, "Want some Jackie?"

"Have you seen this woman?" I asked him, holding up a picture of Casey

"Ah, Casey Casanova. We just did her in the bathroom. Tricked cheap too, only one hundred each."

I hardly found one hundred dollars cheap for a trick.

"Where?"

"Bathroom over there." He pointed

I decided to push harder.

"How many guys have come out of there?" I asked

"At least 20." his friend said, "Max Caldwell. Manhattan South Narcotics." he said, holding up a badge

"Trinity Stabler, Manhattan SVU."

"Ah, sex crimes. Need any help with this bust?"

"That's my sister in law." I told him

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry. I mean-"

"Save it. What did she take?"

The music pumped louder.

"She had a few, and about three snorts of ecstasy."

"A few what?"

"Vodka with apple martini. That bitch has got really strong tastes."

"Oh my God." I groaned as another three guys came from the bathroom, I ran over just as the door was closing again, kicked it down only to find a naked Casey, under some soused guy. I kicked him off, and crouched next to a dazing Casey.

"Casey? Casey? Casey can you hear me?"

"Want some?" she purred, rolling on me

"Damnit." I cursed, pushing Casey off me

"Oh come on. You know you do." she whispered, kissing me

"Casey. Casey stop."

But Casey wouldn't stop, she continued to attempt to have sex with me. I was utterly disgusted. I did the only thing I knew I could do. I socked her across the face. She grunted, her head slamming against the sink. She crawled back over, ass in the air.

There was one other thing I could do. So I did it.

"Cassandra Leigh Novak, you are under arrest for prostitution, possession of an illegal substance, and for assaulting a police officer. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and WILL be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been read to you?"

"Shove it bitch." she growled

"Casey!" I yelped, hoisting her up, I turned to face her, "Casey, do you understand how much trouble you are in?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE?!" she screamed, "WHY?!"

"Because I love you. So does Chester. And Faith. And Robin. And your new baby does too."

"I don't want the baby. God I do not want this baby."

I slapped Casey again. She started cursing at me, but I could not hear it over the music. It had changed to heavy metal, and I could hear Casey's heart beat pound in sync with the drum beat.

**You've seen life through distorted eyes  
You know you had to learn  
The execution of your mind  
You really had to turn  
The race is run the book is read  
The end begins to show  
The truth is out, the lies are old  
But you don't want to know**

Nobody will ever let you know  
When you ask the reasons why  
They just tell you that you're on your own  
Fill your head all full of lies

The people who have crippled you  
You want to see them burn  
The gates of life have closed on you  
And now there's just no return  
You're wishing that the hands of doom  
Could take your mind away  
And you don't care if you don't see again  
The light of day

Nobody will ever let you know  
When you ask the reasons why  
They just tell you that you're on your own  
Fill your head all full of lies

Where can you run to  
What more can you do  
No more tomorrow  
Life is killing you  
Dreams turn to nightmares  
Heaven turns to hell  
Burned out confusion  
Nothing more to tell

Everything around you  
What's it coming to  
God knows as your dog knows  
Bog blast all of you  
Sabbath Bloody Sabbath  
Nothing more to do  
Living just for dying  
Dying just for you

Casey's just like Ozzy Obsourne, going crazy. Although I loved Sabbath Bloody Sabbath, This was getting ridiculous! My brother dies of an OD; my sister in law goes legally insane, drinking and doing drugs and SCREWING PEOPLE FOR FUN! God help us all.

"Case! Casey!" I yelled at her, but she continued to be unresponsive. I feared for the worst and guided her to the floor. I reached under her chin to feel for a pulse. At first, it was steady. After a few minutes, and my fallacious sense of security had started to set in; I started to lose Casey's pulse. What had she taken?

"NYPD! FREEZE!" I heard a masculine voice bellow. It must be Cragen's.

"CAPT! BATHROOM!" I screamed as someone turned the music off. I heard feet run in behind me, I turned to find Olivia standing there, horrified.

"What the hell happened?!"

"I found her like this. I'm losing her pulse! Get the EMT's!"

"What'd she take?"

"Customer said a few vodka apple martinis and three shots of ecstasy."

"Oh damn her." Olivia growled, "What do you mean 'customer'?"

"Guy saw about twenty guys come in and out of here. He and his soused buddy included. Hundred bucks each."

"She was never good at handling stress."

"Yeah tell me about it." I yelled, I pushed harder for a pulse as it faded, "I'm losing her pulse!" I slapped Casey once again, in a feeble-minded attempt to revive her. "Come on Casey!" I uncuffed her from the sink, her arm crashing on the floor.

"Why was she cuffed?!" Olivia asked

"She was delirious! I arrested her! I thought that would snap her out of her screwing fit. I had no idea how much she'd really ingested."

"EMT!" I heard a group shout, rushing in, throwing me off Casey as they fixed her to the long-spine board. They carried her out, and I could not help but stare at the spot where she had been.

"Come on, come on." Olivia said, helping me up, leading me out past the guys.

"What else happened?" she asked once we got outside, the sun's rays burning my skin

"I asked around for her. Then I found out she had been tricking. I went into the bathroom, and she… Oh God I can't say it."

"Trinity. This is important."

"She… She rolled on me. And she started to kiss me. I told her to stop, and then she started to take my clothes off. I… Punched her, and then I arrested her."

"You did the only thing you could."

"Then why do I feel so lousy about it?" I asked myself as the music started again. Everything was business, and they never missed a beat.


	13. Chapter 13: As The Snow Fell

It was Christmas time again! Since no one's house was big enough for all the Bensons, all the Stablers, The Tutola's, Munch in singular formation, The Cabot's, and the Lake parties, we decided to camp out inside the precinct.

Snow fell heavily from the Manhattan sky line. Brisk, masculine snowflakes stormed the unsuspecting travelers. I watched Faith as she stole Chester's old chair, rolled it over to the window and let her crimson hair bounce as her emerald eyes became fixed to the glass pane. Such a little girl, such innocence Faith had. Such, well how do I put it? I mean, Faith Eternity Lake is only a child, but is… Well, precocious. She was reading at the age of three, and was accepted into an advanced kindergarten program at her school. (I helped her read) Faith had grown closer to her older sister after her father died. Robin and Faith were best friends, although Faith always found time for Connor. Eli had grown too. I sensed he was left out sometimes, for he was in a different class than Faith and Connor, and had a different lunch and recess period. I always made sure that Faith and Connor included Eli. Now, I hadn't had much contact with Elliot's eldest daughter, Maureen, after she got married and had Tyler. We hadn't had much face-to-face talk, but we were always emailing and talking on the phone. Tyler was younger than Faith, Connor and Eli by one year. He was born a year after Dickie and I got married. Kathleen was married to Adam, and had taken the last name of Reilly. Kathleen Reilly. Lizzie was still at Columbia, doing quite well in her studies. She never really found time for a love life, although there was a rookie down in Robbery that had a thing for her. And I had a case of Holiday Matchmaker.

Fin and Melinda had been married, and Minnie was doing extremely well. Being raped seven years ago was caustic to her, but she the ground running and got into therapy.

Munch, as I mentioned before, is still single. He finally gave up love, although he admitted to me once that he still had fatherly love for his favorite detective. (Me!)

Cragen was still Cragen. Nothing really had changed. He loved being a great-grandfather, and he loved to hold the girls. He, Elliot and Kathy spoiled them rotten. I didn't want Mariska and Michaela to be brats, but they were only infants. They couldn't even talk yet. And God help us all when they do, because if they were related to Elliot, they would have his mouth. Sometimes I pondered if their first words would be curses, or a vivid reenactment of Elliot grilling a suspect.

Olivia still wanted to be called Grandma, but…. I told her and my girls' everyday, that she was to be called Auntie Livvie, or just Liv.

But I still worried about Casey. The DA had found out about what happened at the club, and was breathing down her neck. She hadn't told us about the baby. The DA didn't know about that. And thank God they didn't, because if they did, they'd think it's one of the guys from the club. I'd even tried getting a subpoena for her medical records, nothing worked. Casey was not going to ever tell us about the baby. Was the baby damaged? Was the baby hurting? Could the baby feel pain? Was the baby even alive? What if the baby had miscarried? What if the baby was born addicted to crystal meth? Ecstasy? Or both? What if the baby had Fetal Alcohol Syndrome? Or Down Syndrome? Or Williams' Syndrome? I can't think of anything worse than that! It only makes me want to hold my children close, and never let them go.

"Trinity? Trinity?!" Olivia barked in my ear, jostling my shoulder, but my eyes were still fixed on Faith, and how she watched the snowflakes without a care in the world.

"TRINITY FAITH STABLER?!" Olivia yelled in my ear, I heard her, but; did I? Olivia finally resulted in slapping me upside the head, causing me to turn.

"Yeah?" I asked softly, and Olivia immediately looked like she regretting screaming at me

"It's almost eight, sweetie. And it's Christmas Eve. Did you finish wrapping presents?"

"Yeah, yesterday." I said, my voice drifting away as Faith tried to open the window

"Hey Faith?" I asked across the room

"Yea?" she asked back

"It's freezing out today honey. Please don't open the window." I asked gently

"Okay, sorry." she said, closing the window, and with her placid, picturesque scene shattered, she looked down at her clammy hands. Chester always used to watch the first snowfall each year. Faith loved her father very much. Faith slipped from her father's chair, and put it back in its place. My heart ached and dripped with the emotion that filled and coursed through my veins and arteries when Faith could not break the stare from her father's desk. I could just imagine Chester sitting there, enjoying his day, at work with his family.

"_He shoots he…. misses!" I giggled as Chester missed the wastebasket by my desk_

"_Oh you hush up!" he snickered back, making a goofy face at me _

"_Is that anyway to treat your sister?"_

"_Baby sister." he corrected_

"_Kid sister." I re-corrected _

"_Were you always so picky?" _

"_Only when I'm around you." I laughed back _

"_Oh that's right, pick on your older brother." _

"_Connor doesn't pick on me in the first place, Chester. So I can't tease him, but you... You can't seem to keep your mouth shut." _

_He pretended to be hurt, placing his head in his hands, and making the most fake crying sound I'd ever heard in my life. _

"_You hurted my fweelings." he said, faking a child's vocabulary _

"_Your own daughter doesn't talk like that! And she's seven!" _

"_So? Who said I had a good vocabulary?" _

"_Casey." _

"_Damnit! She just rained on my parade." _

"_That's what wives are for." _

_He looked at me quizzically. _

"_And support." I quickly corrected _

"_That's what I thought." _

"Yeah. Support, that's what I thought too." I said softly, wishing that Chester hadn't OD'd and that he'd be here to help me.

"What? Trinity, are you alright?" Olivia asked, jarring my shoulder, realizing my thoughts were focused on my brother. "It's alright to miss him."

"I know it is. But why? Why did he kill himself? Why couldn't he have come to me? Talked to me? Or Robin or Casey or Cragen? Why couldn't we help him?"

"Sometimes people believe that suicide is the only way to end the pain."

"He was wrong. I would have helped him."

"Maybe he didn't know that."

"He does now. He's with God and Jesus and he's watching over us. I know he saw me run after Casey, and hunt her down and save her. I can feel it."

"We'll probably never know, honey."

"When will I be able to move on?"

"It took me a while for my mother."

"You hated your mother."

"To some extent, yea I did. But, she still gave birth to me. She was still my mother. I know you hated your mother."

"I don't hate you." I corrected her

"But-"

"You are my mother, Olivia."

"What about the first 10 years of your life?"

"They were never around, Chester was long gone. I basically raised myself. Then when they were murdered, I ran away."

"You never told me this."

"Only Chester and Casey know what really happened before I found you."

"What else did you leave out?"

"I was found, by a DFYS social services worker."

"Where?"

"Newark Penn Station."

"So you were boarding a train?"

"Yep. Poured every scent I had into getting a one-way train ticket to Penn Station."

"What was going to happen when you got here?"

"Find some hump who would give me an ID."

"Was Trinity Christensen even your legal name?"

"Yes. Yes it was."

"So what shattered the dream?"

"She asked me where my mother was."

"Oh, I see."

"I moved faster, and she caught me by the arm. I spent the night in Amtrak detention, and then I was admitted to the DYFS shelter upon further investigation."

"How far did they get?"

"I wouldn't tell them anything. My name, my address, my parents names. Or the fact that I had a perfect adoption candidate, living only 20 miles away in Manhattan."

"How well did that go over?"

"Not well at all. They fumed and fussed about how they were trying to help me. Took my train ticket. That was the thing that got me pissed off."

"Is that when you found out you had a temper?"

"Yea. I was only 10, and I really didn't have a lot of friends."

"So you were the taciturn one?"

"Yep. I roared about my rights, and they informed me that I had no rights."

"Yes you did."

"Do you think they wanted me to know that?"

"They wanted information."

"Yeah. They did. They then told me that I wasn't budging unless I told them something."

"What did you tell them then?"

"The most cockamamie plausible thing I could think of."

"Which was?"

"That my parents were world-class jewel thieves, and that they were boarding a plane to Ireland as we spoke."

Olivia just stared at me.

"I gave them names, boarding pass numbers, plane ID's five aliases, license plate numbers and airport name. I thought I was pretty convincing."

"What happened after that?"

"They left. An officer took me to the DFYS playground, but not before I snuck my ticket back."

"What did you plan to do?"

"Runaway again. So, I gave a five year old a cookie to throw a rock at the guy's balls. Which he did, not knowing what the hell he just did. I ran off into the afternoon, and made my way back to Newark Penn Station."

"You, as a ten year old, made it all the way from downtown Newark, to midtown?"

"Yep. I boarded the train without a hitch."

"What happened when you got to the city?"

"I avoided adults at all costs. Walked briskly, eyes to myself, no purse, no coat. Which would have given me away because it was December."

"Where did you go?"

"Some junkie told me about this place in Hell's Kitchen."

"You went to Hell's Kitchen? By yourself?"

"Oh yeah."

"Were you scared?"

"Scared as hell."

"What was this place, in Hell's Kitchen?"

"A brothel."

"You were… a hooker?"

"Briefly."

"What happened?"

"Some bitch came along and kicked the crap out of me. I was in the hospital for three weeks while they fixed my leg."

"Wouldn't they have reported you to DYFS?"

"The man in charge, Aaron, as we were ordered to call him, dyed my hair a deep brunette. I was also wearing colored contacts that made my eyes blue."

"And in real life?"

"I had red hair and green eyes."

"Very clever. What about a name?"

"For that almost month, I was Caleigh Ryans. A girl from Mississippi, I faked a southern accent."

"What happened after you were discharged?"

"Uh, well… About that…"

"They never discharged you did they?"

"Ah, no."

"How did you know you were in good health?"

"I didn't. I snuck out the window at midnight."

"And after your second breakout?"

"Stripper."

"For how long?"

"Three years."

"And that's when you met Mickie."

"And Robin."

"What?! You met Robin?"

"She was one of the working girls that week too. We hated each other, but I don't think she remembers, so don't tell her."

"Why did she hate you?"

"She did LSD and I wouldn't."

"How old was she?"

"Eleven."

"LSD?"

"Mickie forced her. She thought it was cotton candy on paper."

"Why didn't you do it?"

"I still had my throat hemorrhage."

"That's right, you couldn't eat. But you were 14 when we met."

"One customer was Tucker. He took me home."

"To Jersey?"

"His home."

"What happened?"

"He raped me on a regular basis and sexually abused me everyday."

"Oh God, Trinity. How long?"

"A year."

"He use protection?"

"No. On my 14th birthday I found out I was pregnant."

"What happened?"

"Abortion. Olivia, I know. I know that you look down on it because you are a rape child but, I was 14, what could I do? I went back to Tucker."

"Did you tell him?"

"Yea. He beat me so hard I called 911."

"And then?"

"We fled."

"Were you seriously hurt?"

"No. But, when I first moved in with him, he said that someday I'd have a job in SVU. That's when I asked for it."

"And then you came here."

"Yea, where I met you and started anew."

"And to forget the past."

"I never could, I think that's why I get so attached, because no one was there for those 4 years."

"Oh Trinity, baby. I'm so sorry I couldn't be there."

Olivia embraced me with a bear hug and I wept into her shoulder.

"I never told Casey and Chester the details."

"Just the outline?" she said, her chin on my back

"Yeah."

"And Dickie?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be able to tell him."

Olivia just hugged me tighter.

"And I'll be there when you are."

I pulled away.

"Do you feel bad because you weren't there?"

"Yes."

"Don't. It's only made me a better cop, and a better daughter."

"No one could ask for a better daughter." Olivia said as our tears mixed together as the snow continued to fall


	14. Chapter 14: NCIS

"Benson, Stabler! My office, NOW!" Cragen shouted, coming in from the elevator

"Which Stabler?" I asked

"YOU!" he roared

"Oh what did you do, Trinity?" Olivia asked, getting up

"Me?!"

"Well you were always the trouble maker."

"Oh gee, thanks a lot."

We walked briskly into the Captains office. He shut the door and then proceeded to look me straight in the eye.

"May I help you sir?" I asked him

"Our last victim, Andrea Chavez, was a Naval Petty Officer. NCIS wants jurisdiction."

"NCIS? Leroy Jethro Gibbs can kiss my ass. She was murdered in NYPD territory, it's our case. NCIS can fuck off."

"They don't care. They want the case."

"Andrea Chavez lived in New York City. She was raped and murdered in New York City. I don't care if this is the president of the USA. It's our case damnit! I am adamantly opposed to giving it up!"

"Which is exactly why I'm sending you to negotiate."

"Captain, I'm married with a family. I can't just go. Dickie has a full time job too."

"I'll watch them." Olivia volunteered

"Don't help Olivia. Captain, this is the Federal Government we're talking about. Can't you send a more experienced Detective? Munch?"

"Munch would get arrested before he reached NCIS headquarters."

"Elliot."

"Married with a family also."

"Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie and Dickie are all grown."

"Eli?"

"Kathy is a stay at home mom. She can care for Eli. Dickie-"

"Trinity. It is decided. Don't argue with me. You leave on the next flight for D.C."

"Captain please don't do this to me!"

"Damnit Trinity Faith Stabler! STOP! You are going! NCIS Special Agent Ziva David is here to escort you to headquarters."

A slender young woman entered the Captain's office. Her black, curly hair was beyond her shoulders and she carried an Eddie Bauer backpack.

"Captain Cragen. It's a pleasure to meet you." she said in an Israeli accent

"Special Agent David, this is Detective Stabler."

I offered my hand, and she shook it forcefully.

"I thought Detective Stabler was a man."

"She's-" Olivia started

"There's more than one." I interrupted

Olivia looked at me quizzically. I stared back at her.

"How long are negotiations?" I asked

"A week."

My heart sank, I hoped it didn't show.

"She'll be staying at the Plaza. Room 483."

"Does my husband know?!" I asked firmly

"Dickie knows."

"Dickie has the girls. I'll be back in an hour. I have to pack." I said, walking out and not waiting for an answer.

_**:ATTENTION: ATTENTION: POV CHANGE: POV CHANGE: POINT OF VIEW CHANGE TO OLIVIA BENSON: I REPEAT A POV CHANGE TO DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON:**_

I watched as Trinity stormed out of Cragen's office. I looked at him curiously and then back at Agent David. (Da-veed)

"Is there something wrong, Captain?" She asked

"No, Agent David. Everything's fine."

"I'll be back in an hour." she said, walking out

"Agent David!" I called out

"Yes?" She asked, turning around

"There's a lounge upstairs with a TV and a coffee machine. You're welcome to it."

"Thank you anyway, but I have an errand to run before our flight back to D.C." she said. She walked to the elevator and I watched her walk inside.

"That went well." I said sarcastically

"What is with Trinity?" Cragen asked

"I don't know. She really doesn't want to be away from family I guess."

"It's Gibbs. He's a pain in the ass."

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Worked a case with him about 5 years ago. Bossed everyone around."

"Trinity there too?"

"Oh yeah. Did not like him at all. Started so many fights with the bastard I sent her home."

"That's Trinity for yea."

"I half wonder if I should buy a plane ticket and go down with her."

"If there's one thing Trinity Stabler hates more than Leroy Jethro Gibbs it's being watched like a three year old."

"You're right."

_**POV CHANGE! POV CHANGE! POINT OF VIEW CHANGE TO TRINITY STABLER! I REPEAT: POINT OF VIEW CHANGE TO DETECTIVE TRINITY FAITH STABLER! **_

I walked furiously back into Cragen's office an hour later. Olivia was still there, and Special Agent David was pacing furiously.

"Ready to go?" she asked, "Can I help you with any bags?"

"I can manage." I said politely, "Bye Captain, Olivia." I said, I then turned on my heels, and walked to the elevator. And out of that elevator came no other than Munch, Fin, Elliot and Dickie.

"Where are you going?" Dickie asked

"Didn't Cragen tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"I'm being sent on case negotiations to D.C."

"He didn't tell me anything."

"Son of a bitch!" I roared, dropping my things and running back in Cragen's office, "Special Agent David, Detective Benson, the Captain and I need a moment alone."

I shot Olivia a death glare, and she then lead Agent David outside the office.

"It's one thing to give me an assignment on short notice, but lying to me about telling my husband?! Mariska and Michaela could have been left alone for hours! HOURS! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" I screamed in his face

"It was the only way I could get you to go."

"Well you wanna know what?! Get someone else to do it. Like yourself! I will not be pulled around like your puppet!"

"Detective you are this close to being written up for insubordination!"

"Do it! Suspend me! Rip me! I don't care! You put my family at risk! My children can't even walk yet and you almost caused them to be left home alone! ALONE! Just because you don't like Gibbs and NCIS doesn't mean you have the right to jerk the rest of us around!" I screamed even louder, and I know that Dickie and the rest of them can hear me screaming at Cragen.

"Detective!"

"Why don't you go fight Gibbs yourself?!"

And then he did it. My grandfather. My grandfather slapped me.

I spat in his face.

"Fuck you." I said, walking out, slamming the office door closed.

I grabbed my luggage, and started walking, "Come on Agent David, we have a plane to catch."


	15. Chapter 15: Federal Negotiations

The flight to D.C. was fairly calm, except for when the security guard didn't believe I was an NYPD Detective. We arrived at NCIS headquarters, and I was so nervous I could jump right out of my skin.

"Detective Stabler." Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs announced, walking over to shake my hand

"Special Agent Gibbs." I greeted back

"Detective, I would like to introduce Agents Dinozo and McGee."

Two men, both taller than me walked to my front, I offered my hand and they both shook it.

"One thing you should now, Dinozo is a flirt." Gibbs said

"I am not!" Dinozo defended

"That shouldn't be a problem." I told Gibbs

"And why is that?"

"I have a black belt in karate, a loaded nine millimeter; and I'm married with two kids." I told Gibbs, but looking at Dinozo the whole time

"And you are how old?" Dinozo asked

"20."

"Damnit! I'm 45 and I can't get a girl."

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I asked Dinozo

"At least 40."

"I've had two. Josh and then Dickie."

"Dickie? What kind of a name is Dickie?" Gibbs asked

"It's my husband's name." I scolded

"Why did Josh dump you?" Dinozo asked

"I dumped him." I corrected

"Why?"

"He killed my parents. Wouldn't you dump him?"

"What?" Ziva asked, "Then who was the woman in Cragen's office that was so motherly towards you?"

"Olivia. She adopted me when I was 14."

"How bad did foster care suck?" Dinozo asked

"I was never in foster care." I told him

"Really? How did you manage that one?"

"Oh you'd be surprised." I laughed

"How?" McGee asked

"Hopped the fence at the DYFS playground." I said

"Very good." Ziva congratulated, "A self-made girl with spunk, I like that."

"Thank you. And Agent Dinozo?" I asked

"Yea?"

"Keep your heart open. Love will always find its way in. God works at his own pace, not yours."

"Ah, words of Jane Seymour." McGee recognized

"Yep." I said

"And you were married at what age?" Dinozo asked

"15." I said

"15?!" He exclaimed, "I'm serious! How did you do that?"

"It's a long story," I started, "And I have negotiations to conduct."

"Director Sheppard doesn't return for another hour or so," McGee suggested, "So you could probably start your story."

"Thanks for helping McGee." I said

"This is where Gibbs would usually Gibb-slap McGee." Ziva pointed out

"Gibb-slap?" I asked

"Slapped upside the head." Dinozo said

"Oh sweet. I should do that to Munch every time he wise cracks." I said

"Munch?" Gibbs asked  
"John Munch." I told him, "Crazy guy, different story."

"Your story?" Ziva asked

"STABLER! GIBBS! MY OFFICE NOW!" A red-headed woman roared, walking up a flight of steps behind Dinozo's cubicle

"How does she know who I am?" I asked Ziva

"She was a spy for the CIA."

"Really? Sweet." I said, being pulled by Gibbs up the stairs, when we reached the top he closed the door and I quickly regained composure

"Detective Trinity Stabler. Pleasure to meet you. I'm NCIS Director Jenny Sheppard, and this is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs." the woman said, "Shall we begin?"

She offered me a seat, which I gladly accepted; as I sat I neatly folded my hands on the table.

"We are here to negotiate jurisdiction of the Andrea Chavez rape and murder. Is that correct Detective?" Sheppard asked

"Yes." I said

"We will start with the NYPD's case. Any pertinent information?"

"Yes there is. Despite the fact that Ms. Chavez was a Navy Petty officer, she was raped and murdered in New York. That falls directly under the jurisdiction of the city and county of New York."

"Suspects? Pending hearings or indictments?"

"Yes." I said reaching over to my brief case, taking out a suspect file and handing it to Director Sheppard, "We suspect Edward Kerman, aged twenty-three, also known as 'Eddie Money' and 'The man and the legend.'"

"Indictments?"

"Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak is before a grand jury as we speak, securing an indictment."

"How strong is your case, Detective?"

"Bullet-proof Director."

"What evidence do you have?" Gibbs interrupted

"DNA. His semen in her vagina. His blood on her clothes. His spit on her body. His face on security camera photos."

"That proves that sex took place, not rape and not murder." Gibbs said, his voice escalading

"His hair entwined in the murder weapon, his fingerprints on the gun! I don't call a GSW foreplay!" I said, voice rising too

"You still don't have enough on the rape!" Gibbs shouted

"And by the time you've made a case the Statute of Limitations will have expired! It's a waste of time for NCIS to attempt it!" I yelled back at him

"ENOUGH!" Director Sheppard screamed, "I think the Detective has proved her case."

"A Naval Petty officer-" Gibbs started

"That's enough Jethro. You can retain jurisdiction Detective Stabler." Sheppard said

"Thank you." I said standing up, "Director Sheppard, Agent Gibbs. Good day, I have a plane to catch." I said, walking out

When I returned downstairs, the Agents had gathered by Dinozo's desk, and I was trying to avoid them.

"Who has jurisdiction?" McGee asked

"NYPD." I said walking to the elevator

"You never did tell your story." Dinozo said, walking over

"Lets just say being a rape victim goes a long way." I said as the elevator doors closed

_**TIME JUMP! TIME JUMP! **_

It was a day later, and I was walking back into the bullpen.

"How were negotiations?" Cragen asked

"NYPD has jurisdiction." I said, "Where's my husband?" I asked

"Home." Olivia said, as I slapped down a file and walked out


	16. Chapter 16: Weiss Kreuz

"Wait! Trinity! Wait!" Olivia called, running after me

"What?" I tried to snap, but I was just too damn tired to argue

"What's wrong?" she asked, stepping into the elevator with me

"I'm just tired." I admitted

"What happened in the Captain's office?"

"I, I-I lost my temper." I stammered

"Then where'd you get that bruise?"

"What bruise?" I lied

"Did you and Dickie fight?"

"How dare you! Dickie loves me! He would never hurt me!" I yelled

"Then where Trinity?"

I drove my hands into my pockets.

"The Captain lost his temper too. God I feel like a child."

"Did Cragen hurt you?"

"He slapped me. It was my fault, I pissed him off."

"He had no right to hit you. Why I outta-"

"Hitting him is not gonna solve a damn thing."

"But it might teach him a lesson."

"Then I'll teach him myself." I said, walking from the elevator and back into the bullpen

"Are you okay Trinity?" Cragen asked

"Shut up." I said, slapping him across the face

"Excuse me Detective?" Cragen scoffed

"That's for slapping your Granddaughter." I snapped

"You were out of control."

"And that gives you the right to hit me?"

"It was spur of the moment, you were-"

"Now I know why my father abused me. He got it from you."

"I never met Dominic and Henry."

"Genes."

"Bullshit."

"You're the bullshit."

"I'm looking for Detective Stabler?" a male voice asked

I turned around, there stood the entire NCIS team.

"Agent Gibbs?" I said, surprised

"We have a problem." Dinozo said, handing me an envelope

"What?" I asked

"An hour after you left a masked man proceeded to hold my team hostage. He asked for you."

"So what's in the envelope?" I asked again

"Pictures. Of you, a man and two identical twin baby girls." McGee said

I quickly opened the envelope, there where pictures, of me, Dickie, Mariska and Michaela.

"This is my husband, and my two girls, Mariska and Michaela. This was taken the day they were born. I'm still in the hospital bed." I said; smile on my face, recounting the memory, "The man had this?"

"Yes, we counted, there are 74 photographs." Ziva said

"There is something else." Dinozo said

"What?" I asked

"He threatened your husband's life." Dinozo admitted

"That son of a bitch." I cursed, "Any chance he followed you?"

Gibbs looked surprised.

"We didn't even think of that." Dinozo said again

Suddenly, an explosion shattered the elevator door. Debris was flying everywhere, and Ziva was lying on the floor unconscious.

"ZIVA!" Dinozo and I both screamed, running to her side,

"EVERYONE TO THE INTERROGATION ROOMS! NCIS INCLUDED!" Cragen screamed, herding everyone down the hall

"Get a pulse?" I asked Dinozo over the flowing smoke

"Barely. Call for a bus." He said

A loud siren sounded throughout the bullpen. I groaned in terror.

"What?" Dinozo asked, "Why aren't you calling for a bus?"

"Buildings in lockdown. Help me carry her to interrogation 3."

"Lockdown?"

"No one enters or leaves. We're screwed."

Dinozo placed his hands under Ziva's shoulders, and I grabbed her feet.

"On the count of three." I said

"One. Two. Three." We both counted, then hoisting Ziva up, with me facing backwards, we carried her into interrogation 3.

"What happened?" Huang said, greeting us at the door

"Impact." Dinozo said

"Who's he?"

"NCIS, we're working a case together." I said, as Tony and I placed a groaning Ziva on the table

"What's her name?"

"Agent David." I said

"Just call her Ziva." Dinozo corrected, "And you, just call me Tony."

"You know I'm married, right?" I said

"Duh. I kinda got that yesterday."

"Ziva? Ziva, can you hear me?" Huang started, shining a light in Ziva's eyes, "My name is Dr. Huang, are you hurt?"

"Tony." she muttered, Huang moved out of the way so that Tony could be with Ziva, "Tony."

"What is it?" he asked

"I'm pregnant." she muttered, "It's yours."

At this point Tony went wide-eyed, "What?" he stammered

"It's true. 3 months. Save my baby."

"Well then we have to save you." Tony joked, "Doc, what can you give her?"

"Ziva, what hurts?" I asked

"My arm. I think it's broken."

"Then we can splint her arm. From now on this is the infirmary. Any injuries report here." Huang said

"Let's go round up the others." I said

"I can't leave her Detective." Tony said

"Trinity." I corrected

"Tony… I'm in good hands, please go and help the others. McGee and Gibbs." Ziva protested

"Tony, come on." I said, pulling him

"Okay." he said, a small tear coming from his eye

I rounded the corner into the back hallway, I saw Gibbs lying on the floor, bleeding and McGee was attempting to administer first-aid.

"What happened?" I asked

"Debris to the shoulder."

"Interrogation 3 is the infirmary. Dr. Huang is waiting." I said, "On the count of three."

We counted and brought Gibbs to Huang, we laid him on the floor and left to find anymore injuries.

McGee, Tony and I ran into the robbery bullpen. Olivia, Alex, Maureen and Casey were hiding behind a desk, and Elliot, Munch, Fin and Cragen behind another.

"Anyone hurt?!" I called out

"Casey!" Alex called out, "She got hit in the chest."

"Oh God." I called, "Tony, McGee! Get your asses over here!"

"We'll take her. Tony offered, "You saved Ziva. What's her name?"

"Casey." I said, "Thanks."

"Where are the kids?" I asked

"The crib!" Maureen sobbed into Olivia's shoulder

"I'm going back."

"The hell you are!" Gibbs barked, "Come on. I'm going with you."

"You were hurt!" I shouted over the siren

"I'm refusing treatment!" he shouted back, walking out of Robbery

I ran after him, running into Tony and McGee.

"Where is he going?!" McGee asked

"To get the kids!" I said, running past

"Kids? What kids?" Dinozo asked

"Liv's, Maureen's, Casey's, Eric and Robin's!" I said as they began to run with me, I pushed Gibbs out of the way, and climbed the stairs to the crib

"Tyler? Conner? Eli? Em? Er? Faith? Are you in here?" I called out, "Draw your weapons." I told the men

We all drew our guns and walked silently into the crib, among sirens and more explosions.

"Aunt Tete?" I heard, a cry. Faith!

"Faith?! Come towards the door!" I called

And sure enough, a small red-headed child walked out, bruised and bloodied. I bent down to her level; I dropped my gun and embraced her.

"Are you hurt?" I asked

"Who are these men?" she asked me

"These are my friends. They're here to help."

"Hi Faith. My name is Tony." Tony said, bending down too

"Hi Tony." she squeaked, "Where's my Mommy?" she asked, and then started crying as another bomb went off

"Faith, I know you're scared; I need you to trust Tony. He's going to take you to your Mom, alright?"

"I'm scared Aunt T."

"I am too. I don't want anybody to get hurt." I said, a small tear escaping my eye, "Bitte."

"Ja." she said solemnly, "Ja, Ich leibe dich."

"Leibe dich alzo."

I hugged Faith one last time and then Tony led her away.

"You speak German?" McGee asked

"Fluently. My parents-err, family is German." I corrected

"Is there anybody else here?" Gibbs asked

"Anybody else here?!" I called out, and I heard crying

"Who's there?" McGee asked

"Conner."

"And who is Conner?" Gibbs asked

"My kid brother." I told him, moving into the darkness

"Conner?" I asked, "Conner, are you there?"

"Trinity? Trinity, is that you?" Conner asked, "I'm scared!"

"Conner, can you come to the door?"

"Oh he's not coming." a voice crackled throughout the bombs

"Who's there?!" I demanded angrily

"The name's Aya." the man said, appearing from the darkness, long red hair drifting in the breeze, holding my brother hostage

"What do you want?!" I barked as I cocked my gun

"You. Don't try anything, I have a Katana. "

I did not wait for Gibb's permission to fire, I just did. I had aimed right between the bastard's cold, dagger eyes. And that's where I hit him. He fell to the floor: dead.

McGee ushered Conner off to Olivia. Gibbs and I stood alone over Aya's dead body.

"I know this prick." I told Gibbs

"How?"

"He's a member of Weiss."

"Who?!" he said, growing agitated

"It's a Japanese group of assassins. Aya, Yohji, Omi and Ken." I said squatting down

"He said he had a Katana."

"He probably did."

"Then how in the hell did you get a shot off? Damn good shot at that."

"I just acted."

"Now that's a good cop, moving for the situation."

"Thanks. I hope there's no one else in this room."

"Who else could be here?" Gibbs asked

"Emily and Erica Cabot, Eli Stabler and Tyler Johansen."

"And they are?"

"My nieces, my brother-in-law and my nephew."

"Okay. If you just heard your name, please step forward!"

"Emily, guys, it's alright. It's me, Aunt T and this is my friend-"

"Jethro."

"And this is my friend Jethro. You can come out."

"Why did you shoot that man?" Eli said, "He was nice!"

"His name was Aya!" Tyler snapped

"Guys. Aya was a bad man. He hurt Faith."

Erica showed signs of guilt.

"Erica, do you know anything?" Gibbs asked, bending over

"He, touched her." Erica said

"Where?"

"In her private parts."

"Oh God." I cursed, "Come on, let's get out of here." I said, smiling and leading the girls from the crib and back to robbery

"Mommy!" Tyler screamed, crying

"What happened?!" Maureen cried, embracing her only son

"Trinity killed somebody!" he cried, "She shot him dead!"

"What did you do?!" Alex yelled

"He was holding Conner hostage." Gibbs explained, "She did the honorable thing."

"HELP!" we heard from down the hall, "HELP ME!"

"Ziva!" I yelled, running down the hallway, and into the infirmary

"What happened?!" Tony yelled above the explosions

"Hello Detective." a tall, thin, chestnut haired and brown eyed monster beamed, holding Ziva

"Yohji." I snapped, "I've heard or you."

"You killed Aya."

"Oops. Was that Aya? I thought he was deuschbag."

Yohji lunged at me. I twisted his arms behind his back.

"McGee! There's a strait jacket behind the door!" I yelled

We shortly had the strait jacket on Yohji.

"Never fuck with Stablers." I warned him, "We fight back."

"Don't make me kill you." he said, "It would be so much fun. Aya never lets me have fun."

"And there are reasons for that!" I yelled at him, kicking him in the balls

"Ooh." Tony and McGee hissed

"You lowlife German bitch!" Farfie screamed

"Aya's not in here Yohji!" a tall man said, coming in here, with a heavy Japanese

"Omi-kun." I said, "Tony, patch up your girlfriend. You know Aya's dead, right?"

"WHAT?! YOU KILLED AYA-KUN?!"

"He molested my niece." I scolded

"I'm not dead!" Aya called, "But that bullet hurt."

"Damn! How did you survive a slug between the eyes?!" I swore

"Luck." Aya snapped

"I assume that I'm your target." I told him

"You'd be wrong."

"Then who set off the bombs?!" Tony yelled

"Omi got a little overzealous."

"We can see that!" Ziva snapped

"Look, we never meant to hurt you." Aya said

"Then who the hell was your target?" McGee asked

"Chester Lake."

"My brother?!" I yelled

"I thought Conner was your brother." Tony said

"I had two brothers. Chester died a month ago."

"Of what?"

"Meth overdose."

"We did have another target. In exchange for no charges, will you let us clean up your bullpen?"

"Who was the target?"

"Ralph Tucker."

"Forget the cleanup. I'll help you take him out myself."

An hour later, the men of Weiss had cleaned up the bullpen, and we were sitting around the bullpen, talking.

"I apologize for Weiss's inconvenience to you." Aya apologized

"Don't." I said, "You were doing your job."

"Are you going to charge us?" Omi asked me

"No." I said, "After all, you cleaned the bullpen. Not even Munch would clean the bullpen."

"It was pretty degusting." Ken-kun stated

"See? Job well done. It sparkles!" I squeaked

"You're not big on organization, are you?" Yohji asked

"I should be, considering I'm a mother." I snorted

"You have kids?" Omi asked, "How old are they?"

"7 months," I said, "I hope Dickie has them."

"Who is Dickie-kun?" Omi asked

"My husband, He's a police officer too."

"Uh, has anyone seen my katana?" Aya asked, "I lost it when Detective Stabler shot me."

"It's still in the crib." Gibbs said

"Aya, why did you molest my niece?" I asked him

"WHAT? I didn't!" Aya defended

"Aya-kun wouldn't do that!" Omi said, shocked

"Who told you Aya did that?" Yohji asked

"My other niece, Erica." I told him, "Did you touch Faith?"

"She fell on my katana, she started bleeding and crying and I think she was swearing, I was just trying to stop the bleeding."

"She was swearing?!" Casey snapped, "TRINITY!"

"I might have cursed a few German words." I admitted

"You speak German?" Aya asked me, "Our rival team, Schwartz, their telepath is German."

"Schuldig is German?" Omi asked, "That makes sense."

"Why does that make any sense?" Yohji interrupted, "We failed our mission, and Persia will be so upset!"

"We did not fail." Ken said, "Ralph Tucker is still at large."

"You have a very heavy Japanese accent." I pointed out

"We're from Japan," Omi started, "we don't usually complete missions internationally, but… This case had certain circumstances."

"Such as?" Cragen asked

"The drug ring that the targets used was linked to Esset and Liott." Omi said

"Liott?!" I gasped

"You're familiar?" Aya said

"Of course! I almost went undercover there!" I said

"Almost?" Yohji asked

"I found out I was pregnant the day the assignment was given. With the circumstances of the violence at Liott, I couldn't risk it." I admitted, "If I had known my brother was a part of it-"

"This was not your fault." Aya said, "You had to protect your family."

"I know, but… When my brother overdosed, he had slipped the drug into the coffee, and we all drank it." I told Aya

"You all did?!" Omi exclaimed, "How are you still alive?"

"It was Munch's coffee, so we really didn't like it. It's like cold watery mud." Olivia said

"Am I drinking Munch-sama's coffee?" Yohji asked, degusted

"Yeah."

"EWWWW!" Yohji exclaimed, dropping the mug

"YOHJI-KUN! I just cleaned that!" Omi yelled

"Oh crap." Yohji said, face going red

"Uh-huh. Now you clean it!" Aya snapped

"Aww, Aya!" Yohji whined

"Do it! And do it now!" Aya barked

"Oy vey!" Ken groaned, "Can't you two stop arguing for a minute?!"

"But arguing is fun!" Yohji said, mopping up the spoiled coffee

"It is." Aya informed him

"Kritiker isn't going to be happy that we talked with the cops." Omi said

"Guys, we're not pressing any charges." I told Weiss, "In fact, I'd like to help you take out Tucker."

"NANI? I mean, what? You want to join Weiss?" Aya gaped

"Just to execute Ralph Tucker." I told Aya

"I sense that you have a personal stake in his death." Aya said

"And if I do?"

"I'd like to know what it is."

"It's not important to your mission." I snapped

"While out of Tokyo, I am the leader of Weiss," Aya started, "And I will not add you to our group unless I know why I should."

"Ralph Tucker attacked me." I told Aya, looking at his purple eyes

"Attacked?" Omi gasped, "What happened?"

"He kidnapped my kids about two months ago. We got them back safely, and I lost my temper." I said

"It sounds like you attacked him." Aya told me

"He took from me what no man has a right to take by force." I snapped

"I'm not following Detective." Aya said

"Please, it's Trinity." I said,

"Oh! Do you mean that he raped you?" Omi said

"Ja, ja." I said

"Oh, are you alright?" Omi asked

"Oh I'm fine. I just wanna kill the bastard." I told Omi

"Trinity, have you ever taken a life?" Aya asked me

"Yes. Yes I have." I told Aya

"Who? And When?"

"John Tucker. Age 14. Eddie Andrews. Age 20."

"You were 14?" Omi asked

"Yes."

"I joined Weiss when I was 17." Omi said

"How did you kill these men?" Yohji asked me

"Double tapped the chest."

"You are a woman of guns? I think you are of use to us." Aya said

"But we don't even know where Tucker is!" Ken complained

"Trinity, do you have any ideas?" Omi asked me

"Wait! I do have an idea!" I shouted

"What is it?" Aya asked me

"Tucker was released on bail-" I began

"What charges?" Yohji asked

"14 counts of rape, fifteen counts of kidnapping, thirteen counts of murder and assault of a police officer." I said to Yohji

"He was getting the needle." Ken said

"What? What's the needle? And how the hell do you know so much about it?" Yohji asked

"Death by lethal injection." I started, "It's a series of three shots, one paralyzes you, the second blinds you, and the third one stops your heart."

"Ouch." Omi said, "But how do you know so much about it?" this question directed at Ken

"I read about it on the internet." he said bluntly

"No, you were scared of Weiss being discovered." I said, "You wanted to know what would happen to you."

Ken looked shocked, and he started to stutter.

"How did you know that?" He asked me

"For a short while, I was a hooker in an undercover ring, and I was always scared of being discovered too."

"You? A hooker? That's ridiculous!" Elliot laughed

"And I was a different person then." I scolded him

"Ha, that's it! I knew I recognized you from somewhere!" Omi exclaimed to me

"Recognized me from where?" I asked

"Manx was telling us about this assassination group in New York, the uh, damnit! I can't remember the name!" Omi said

"Verruckt. That's what it was." Aya told him

"And you recognized me?"

"Is he telling the truth, Trinity?" Olivia asked me

"He is, I was recruited by Kritiker, and they needed an American branch, to stop Esset." I told the group

"You've worked for Kritiker before?" Aya gasped

"It was only for a year." I told Aya, "Kritiker let me go."

"Why? What did you do?" Yohji asked

"I, uh, well, I kinda, blew up a building." I told Aya again

"You blew up a building? And you were how old?" Aya questioned

"11." I said

"11?!" Omi gasped, "You worked in explosives?"

"It was the only thing I could handle." I told Omi

"What did Kritiker have you handling before?" Ken asked

"Guns, katanas, they even tried to teach me strangulation by military grade string."

"That's my area! String!" Yohji laughed, "Why didn't you like it?"

"Oh I liked it, and that was the problem." I chuckled, "I lost control one day and almost killed a civilian."

"You're working with guns. This will take a month at the most." Aya told me

"The Tucker family has brought me nothing but pain and suffering, I want my revenge." I told Weiss firmly

"But we have one rule," Omi began, "If you kill without a mission, you are a criminal, and we will out you to the police."

"Then we shouldn't have any problems."

"We will admit you to Weiss at midnight."


	17. Chapter 17: Aya Loses Control

_**A/N: I do not own Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, nor do I own Weiss Kreuz. I only own Trinity Stabler, Mariska Stabler and Michaela Stabler. THEY ARE MINE!**_

It was midnight, and I was at the top of the precinct. I was scared shitless, mainly because I was standing on the roof of a 20 story building with a group of assassins!

"Trinity Stabler, step forward." Aya said, it came out as a growl

I stepped forward, and I could see and feel my hands shaking.

"Fire your weapon into the night, so we can feel your fury." Yohji commanded

I did as I was told. I grabbed my weapon, and prepared to fire it, but Aya stopped me.

"No, you will use the weapon we provide you." Aya said

"Oh, okay." I stammered, my hands froze as Aya pried the gun from my hands

"Do not be afraid." He said, placing his hand on my shoulder, "We will not hurt you."

I could only nod.

"Stabler-chan, please turn around." Omi said, I turned, my chest violently vibrating

"Please accept this weapon, and become a member, of Weiss." Ken asked of me

"I do." I took the weapon, a shining black gun, with a barrel that shone in the midnight sky

"Now, fire it into the night." Aya commanded, aligning his body with mine, he used his arms to guide mine as we fired the gun together

"Welcome to Weiss." He whispered in my ear

Aya let go, my arms fell to my sides, and I watched the night sky, my red hair flowing in the breeze.

"Aren't you coming, Trinity?" Yohji asked me

"Yes, yes I am." I said, turning around to face the assassins, walking into the night

_**TOYKO, JAPAN **_

Dickie did not like or approve of me temporarily joining Weiss, but I had made up my mind, and I told him that I had to do this.

"Trinity, Kritiker has assigned you a code name," Omi began, "During missions; you will be called Blitz, and only Blitz."

"Okay." I said, placing my bags on the bed of Weiss' guest bedroom

"But we have codenames as well, and on missions; you can only use these names." Aya told me

"Okay."

"What did Aya say about being scared?" Yohji laughed

"I'm not scared!" I laughed, "I'm just nervous."

"Of what? Us?" Ken asked

"No! Why would I be scared of you guys?"

"We are assassins."

"Does it look like I care?"

"This girl's got spunk." Yohji laughed

"Then what are you nervous of?" Omi questioned

"I don't speak Japanese." I admitted to the youngest assassin

"That's okay," Aya started "It'll be amusing having a taciturn assassin on the team."

"Taciturn? Me? Hell no, oh you have yet to see me get mad."

"You shot me between the eyes." Aya giggled

"You had my brother." I said

"He was screaming." Aya told me

"He was scared."

"I was doing my job."

"I was doing my job."

"Okay, well then you should be made aware of our code names." Yohji began

"My codename is Abyssinian." Aya said

"And mine is Siberian." Ken said

"Mine is Bombay." Omi said

"And mine is Balinese." Yohji said "You cannot under any circumstances use, Aya, Yohji Ken or Omi in ANY mission."

"Okay."

"And what's your codename, again?" Omi asked

"Blitz, German for Lightning." I said

"Very good, during the day we own and work a flower shop. But in order to keep your presence a secret, I'm afraid that you can't be in the shop during working hours." Aya said

"I understand, I'm a hazard as it is." I said

"You're very accommodating." Omi told me

"I'm used to it." I told him

"Well the shop's closed for the New Year, so we can go down there now. Do you drink Green Tea?" Ken asked

"I've never had it, I'd love to try some." I squeaked quietly

"And if you don't unwind I'll break out the katana." Aya threatened

My eyes widened.

"I'm just joking! Its okay, please come down to the shop. You may even be able to help before and after hours."

"How do a bunch of bad-ass assassins open a flower shop?" I asked

"It was the complete opposite of what assassins do, so we did it. And, it worked." Omi said cheerfully

"Okay." I said, following the men down the stairs and sat at the table in their Tokyo flower shop

"Who wants Tea?" Ken asked, counting all three of the other Wei_ß, but I was preoccupied with my hair, damn these split ends. _

_"Trinity? Would you like some Green Tea?" Omi asked, gently tapping my shoulder _

_"Was? Oh yes please." I said my voice shaking; I then realized that I wasn't afraid of Weiß, I was afraid of Ralph Tucker _

_"Trinity, can I see you outside for a moment?" Aya asked, excusing himself, my eyes widened again and I was sure my feet had stopped working _

_"Are you okay?" Yohji asked, "Maybe we could get you a case as your weapon!" he started laughing _

_"I'm fine." I lied; the truth was I was nervous to be away from my family for so long. I walked outside, the cold bitter coastal winds bit my face viciously. Aya was perfectly posed against the store windows. _

_"Trinity, I understand you're scared the person that violated you. I was scared to take revenge myself." _

_"What?" I asked softly, barely audible _

_"Two years ago, it was my sister's birthday. Her sixteenth. We were at the street fair a town over, and my parents had put me in charge of getting her big present. She ran over to a glass stand, and picked out a pair of gold earrings. I bought them and we ran out to get something to eat and when we got home-" Aya stopped and I swear he started to cry. I hadn't known him long, but he didn't seem like the kind to cry openly, certainly not in front of a newcomer. _

_"It's okay to cry." I told him_

_"I need to finish." He said through tears _

_"Okay." I said even softer _

_"And when we got home-," he paused like a broken record, and his tears fell thicker and heavier and faster than just before, "My parents were dead." _

_I gasped, I didn't mean to, and I wish I hadn't. Here Aya is, opening up old wounds, throwing his heart out into the open, being totally vulnerable and I'm gasping! I felt my knees buckling, my hands started shaking and my chest started vibrating again. I didn't know what do to. _

_"And, I heard ticking. So I looked up, and someone had rigged my father's alarm clock as a bomb. So I told my sister to run, but… It… It was too late. The house exploded and sent us flying. We both lived, but my sister-a…. a car came out of nowhere, and it-it." Aya stopped again; he slid to the ground, and began to sob once more. He thrust his hands into the ground until they bled, and I walked to his side, dropped and embraced the sobbing Aya. I wasn't sure if he would push me away or just sit there. But then Aya did something I never expected. He turned to me, and cried into the night. Granted he probably shattered my ear-drum, but he was hurting. And I knew from personal experience how that felt. Aya began to pound his fists into my shoulder blades, it hurt; but I didn't see anyone else from Weiß running out to help their leader. I made the assumption that the car had hit Aya's sister. _

_"It hit my sister! He hit my sister!" Aya screamed, a flock of crows stalked away from the power line. _

_And what Aya did next scared me. _

_It scared me so much it got to the point where I considered running away and flying back to New York. _

_Aya drew a small knife, and dug it across his wrist. He cried even longer and harder than he did before. I gaped in horror at the man's spewing blood, staining my jeans, his sweater and the concrete. I removed my t-shirt, leaving me bare in my bra; I tied it around Aya's wrist until his arm began to bruise. My shirt was soaked in Aya's blood. I helped him rise from the ground, and I walked him back into the flower shop. _

_"What happened to Aya?!" Omi shrieked _

_"And why are you in your bra?" Yohji asked, obviously turned on, Ken looked at Yohji and nailed him in the balls. The action paid for itself when Yohji released a satisfying groan of pain. Ken laughed, and then redirected his attention to Aya and I. _

_"What happened Trinity?" Omi cried, taking part of Aya's weight_

_"He cut himself." I told the youngest member of Weiß as we carried him up the steps and into his room. We laid him in his bed, Aya, by now had passed out, and Omi tucked him in. _

_Omi then turned to me, his eyes glistening, and stood in horror. _

_"What? What is it?" I asked him, "Is he dead?!" _

_"You're covered in bruises! Lemme get you an ice pack!" he hurriedly offered _

_"No, no, save it for someone who really needs it." I said, a small tear landing on Aya's face _

_"What happened?" Ken asked, walking in _

_"He started crying… And then he-" I stopped short just like Aya had _

_"Was he telling you about his sister?" Omi asked _

_"Yea." I fell to the floor of Aya's room, and I cried… I cried and screamed for Aya… For his pain and my own. I cried until Weiß left, and until I was asleep. _


	18. Chapter 18: An Eternal Love Is Murdered

Two shadows slunk down the street, one white, one black. The two assassins were nearly synchronized, walking so close their shoulders were brushing, and whispering and laughing quietly. They seemed relaxed and at ease, but excited for something. Some 300 feet ahead, another shape walked, brisk in gate and completely alone. The man was young, and clearly a foreigner, with his short brown hair, and oval green eyes so unlike the slit dark almonds you saw everywhere.

Ari giggled slightly at Far, and nodded. She trotted a bit quicker, allowing her high leather boots to clunk against the asphalt. The man ahead turned.

"Oh! I'm sorry, sir. I just saw you, and thought, it's better not to walk alone at night in a foreign country, right?" The man looked her up and down, and smiled.

"I'm Richard—Dickie. You're a foreigner too?" he asked. She nodded breathlessly.

"I'm Ari, a German. You didn't seem too Japanese. So…" she stood in front of him, making him stop, and stepped closer, until she was crowding him, her head tilted up to look him in the eyes. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked. He looked slightly guilty, then shook his head.

"I'm busy… I have… an appointment…" he said, sadly. She smirked, and for the first time, he felt a twinge of fear.

"That's right," she purred. A hand ran up his chest. "You have an appointment…" he felt a sharp prick on his chest. "…with death." His eyes went huge, as he felt two sharp pains, one on his chest, one on his back. A deranged giggle came from behind his ear. He snapped his head around to see a white haired man… boy… whatever… who'd snuck up behind him completely silent. There was a knife in his back, and a knife in his chest, being held by the girl… Ari, who he'd been talking to.

His heart beat like a caged bird in his chest, and his breath hitched. His vision hazed in and out, as he struggled to think clearly against the discerning feeling of blood running down his chest.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" He struggled out. Two deranged giggles this time.

"Because," the male rumbled in a soft, crazy voice.

"Crawfoo let us," the girl slanted her eyes up at him, and they swirled with inhuman light. He gulped, feeling the knife in his back pull out with a squick and trace bloody patterns through his shirt and skin, with controlled, sharp fury and slight flicks of the wrist.

Ari frowned, the edges of her mouth twisting violently down.

"You don't react enough to this," she growled, and violently twisted the knife. He screamed, as pain racked through him anew, and blood poured from around the edges of the knife. She smirked.

"Hey, Far, lemme kill 'im, then you can play, k?" she said, turning huge silver eyes on the albino behind him. He couldn't see his expression, but the warmth behind him pulled away, and blood cooled and dried on his back. He shivered as a furious, but cheerful, expression settled over her features, and his head crashed into the brick of the building behind him.

Ari leaned in and looked him right into his hazy, pained green eyes. She stroked his brown hair, leaving streaks of blood. Then she grinned and plunged the dagger into his temple, and watched the light fade to grey.

_**BACK AT THE WEI**____ß _

___HOUSE… _

_Trinity, Aya, Omi, Ken and Yohji were sitting happily in the secret hideout above the flower shop. Trinity was sitting next to Aya, writing on her computer. Trinity had recently taken a shower, her hair was blood red, and rolled down her back, twisted into a million, endless curls that bounced off her back everytime she moved. _

_Aya had grown to absolutely adore Trinity's laugh, a smile crept upon his tired face, and his violet eyes lit up like moons. Once, Trinity even got a small laugh from Aya. Omi could tell that Aya had a secret crush on Trinity, even though she was married. He enjoyed seeing them together; Omi had never seen Aya-kun so happy and full of life before! _

_Yohji's eyes were glued to the TV, popcorn bowl and Budweiser within reach. Ken laid draped over the couch, flicking the channels until he reached a popular Tokyo news program. He leaned in closer, gaping and gasping at the horror that was plastered across the flat screen. _

_"What's wrong Ken-kun?" Omi asked _

_"This murder that just happened, guy was carved up like a Thanksgiving day turkey!" Omi said_

_Trinity looked up and then stared painfully at the murder victim. _

_"Persia will most definitely assign us a mission to take out the people that murdered this man." Omi said_

_And then, Trinity started to scream, cry and shut down. _

_"What's wrong Trinity?!" Aya asked _

_"Tha-th-that… Is … My… Husband!" she gasped and sobbed _

_Aya's eyes shot open wide, embracing the now fragile Detective. _

_"That's Dickie!" Trinity sobbed, pounding her fists into Aya's shoulders, her tears staining like blood. _

_"We need to get a hold of SVU," Aya started, stroking Trin's hair, "Elliot and Kathy need to know." _

_"I know, but how can I explain the death of his oldest son?!" Trinity screamed into Aya's rib cage _

_"I will tell them." Aya said softly, "I will tell them." _

_"What about our kids? Who's gonna walk them down the aisle? Hold their hands? Be a shoulder to cry on? Who?!" Trinity screamed again, the pounding of Aya's muscular frame had ceased and Trinity's crystal, glistening eyes pierced the floor_

_"We will get through this." Aya assured Trinity, "We will get through this." _

_This caught Yohji's attention. We? What was this 'we' that he spoke of? Aya had never said 'we' in his life before, and Yohji doubted it was even in his vocabulary. _

_Omi pondered if Aya was serious about helping Trin though Dickie's death. _

_**A DAY LATER… **_

Wei_ß returned to America for Dickie's funeral. Trinity was always hysterical and clung to Aya for physical and emotional support, and while they sat through the service, Aya even held Mariska. No one but Aya could console Trinity. She couldn't look Elliot in the eye or Kathy either. _

_The little kids couldn't understand Dickie's death either. Conner knew that Dickie was gone, but didn't understand why. Faith knew a lot about death, considering her father's recent death; but Casey absolutely refused to tell her youngest child about her uncle's murder. Emily and Erica were just so confused; they just clammed up. They didn't scream and cry. _

_Trinity constantly wondered if she would be shunned from SVU. After all, she was the reason that Dickie went to Japan: to visit her. Trinity wasn't responsible for her husband's death, but she sure as hell felt like she was. She could barely look at her own children without crying. She could look at Aya, and the other members of Weiß without breaking down, because they weren't involved with her lover's death. Elliot and Kathy pulled Trinity aside, assuring Aya that she would be okay. Omi took Michaela while the three talked. _

_Trinity looked at the floor, an ice ball forming in her stomach. _

_"Trinity," Elliot began, "We're so sorry." _

_"We don't blame you if that's what you're thinking; we still love you just as much." Kathy told her _

_"I want the person that did this dead!" she cried turning, only to see the entire NCIS team walking up to the church _

_"Our condolences." Gibbs said, "I know how hard it is to lose a loved one." _

_"You call if you need anything, you hear?" Tony said, giving her a hug _

_"Okay, I will." Trinity sobbed _

_"Trinity, I'm so sorry about Dickie." Ziva said _

_"Is there anything I can do?" McGee asked _

_"No, no I'll deal." Trinity said _

_"Who's watching the girls?" Tony asked _

_"Oh God, I hadn't thought about that." Trinity said _

_"I'll watch them." Gibbs volunteered _

_"You live in D.C." Trinity countered _

_"NCIS business has brought us north, so as long as you're in Japan, I'll watch Mariska and Michaela." Gibbs assured Trinity _

_"And I'll watch him do that." Ziva offered _

_"That makes me feel better." Trinity told Ziva _

_"Uh, Trinity?!" Omi yelled _

_"What?!" Trinity yelped, turning _

_"I think Michaela needs to be fed, are you?" he couldn't finish the sentence, his face red with embarrassment _

_"Nein, Omi-kun. Bottle." Trinity instructed _

_"Me? How do I feed a baby?" he countered, making puppy dog eyes _

_"But the milk in the bottle and put the bottle in the mouth." Trinity told Omi-kun _

_Omi just stared at her. _

_"Dairy milk, Omi, like from the fridge." Aya said, this shocked Trinity, how did he know so much about taking care of babies? _

_"I had to watch Crawford's baby cousin once." he admitted, "Never again!" _

_"Crawford?" Trinity asked _

_"Oh, yea, there's another group of assassins in Japan, Schwartz, Schuldig, Farferello, Nagi, Crawford and Ari." _

_"Oh." Trinity said in agreement _

_Yohji had opened his mouth to talk, but was interrupted by Kathy's screams. _

_Aya had collapsed to the floor, Mariska in hand._

_And his wrist was bleeding. _


	19. Chapter 19: Schwarz Arrives

EMS had taken Aya to Mercy General Hospital; where he insisted that only Wei_ß be allowed into his room. I was so shaken up, I could barely walk. Omi was nice enough to help me up. I then took Mariska in my arms, and then he took Michaela. _

_"Trinity, I'm so sorry, I never meant to drop your daughter." Aya apologized _

_"Don't be sorry, Aya. It was a mistake." I told him, "Do you wanna hold her?" _

_Aya's face turned white. _

_"Please, I don't wanna hurt Mariska." _

_"Aya, you're in a hospital bed, you couldn't hurt her if you tried." I said, walking to his side, and placing Mariska in his arms, his eyes lit up_

_"She's so tiny." He said, voice almost squeaking _

_"How old are the twins?" Omi asked _

_"Eight months." I said, remembering what sent me into premature labor, "They were preemies." _

_"Preemies? What's that?" Ken asked _

_"It means that they were born before their due date." _

_"Isn't that bad for them?" Omi asked _

_"Well it wasn't exactly their fault," I almost laughed, "it was mine." _

_"How could that be your fault?" Yohji asked,"It's not like you planned it." _

_"Getting shot will do that to you." I explained _

_"That's horrible! Who would shoot a pregnant woman?" Omi gasped _

_"Eddie Andrews, he was my husband's patrol partner, and he lured me outside, he attacked my husband and then me. The doctor said it was the blood loss that triggered labor." _

_"And were they born healthy?" Omi asked _

_"Yep, August 14__th__, 6:37 PM." I said, gazing at Aya playing with Mariska _

_"They made you deliver after being shot?" Yohji asked _

_"You mean natural birth? Hell no, C-Section." _

_"She turned out alright." Aya said, "How come you had to wean them so early? I remember my mom fed my sister for over a year." _

_"When my brother passed, we found out that it was because of a cocaine overdose, and he had dropped all of his stash into the coffee, which then in turn poisoned me and I overdosed. And it almost killed me, doc then said that all of my milk was contaminated, and it would be for months, so that I had to wean them." _

_"How did you get them not to put me in the psych ward?" Aya asked_

_"Simple, I lied." _

_"You lied?" Omi asked _

_"I told them that you had cut yourself trimming the candle before the funeral, you had cleaned it up and then it had started bleeding again." _

_"And they believed you?" _

_"Yep, they did." _

_"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Aya said _

_"AYA?!" a voice called, it was a male voice, and then 4 men and a woman walked in the door, three of them were tall, and one was about Omi's size, and the woman was my height_

_"Oh my God!" the tallest one laughed, he had a green long pea coat on, and long, orange hair that was held back by a yellow head band, "What, did you just give birth?" he laughed even harder, pointing to Mariska _

_"Schuldig, this isn't my baby!" he laughed, "This is Trinity's daughter!" _

_"I'm Trinity." I introduced myself _

_"Nice to meet you." He said, extending his hand, "I'm Schuldig, this is Crawford, Nagi, Farferello and Ari. We're Schwarz." _

_"Ah, so you're the other bad-ass group of assassins Aya was talking about."_

_"Omi!" Nagi cried, running over and hugging him _

_"Nagi!" Omi cried as well, hugging him back _

_"Their together." Schuldig explained _

_"Are you okay with that?" Omi asked, "I'm gay." _

_"It's fine. As long as you are happy." I told the happy couple _

_I smiled and looked at Mariska, asleep in Aya's arms. _

_"You're good with kids, you ever want one?" I asked him _

_"Maybe, if I ever get married. But I don't deserve to be loved." _

_"Everybody deserves to be loved." I told him _

_"I'm an assassin! I kill people for a living, I'm destined for hell." _

_"No you are not. You're taking out the threats to society. That's not a crime." _

_"You've taken a life, don't you feel bad?" Aya asked _

_"I saved my husband. That's what counts, and that's how I clear my conscious." _

_"Conscious?" a tall, thin male asked, a patch over his eye and scars on his face, "Are you Catholic?" he asked, smiling evilly _

_"Yes I am, Farferello." _

_"I HATE CATHOLICS!!!" he screamed, lunging for me_

_"Farf!" the woman screamed at him, "That's enough." _

_"But she's Catholic!" he whined _

_"So? Leave her alone." Crawford commanded _

_"Fine, fine." Farfie said, stepping back _

_"Why are you in America anyways?" Schuldig asked _

_"Trinity's husband was murdered, Dickie Stabler. We're here for the funeral." _

_"I'm sorry for your loss." Nagi said _

_"Thanks." I told the young assassin _

_"When's the service?" Nagi asked _

_"It already happened, we had a little accident at the funeral and that's how we ended up here." Omi told his boyfriend _

_"Everyone's alright though?" Nagi asked _

_"Yea, everyone's fine." Aya said _

___ANOTHER DAY LATER…_

_Aya had been released from the hospital, so I let the guys stay at my apartment. _

_"Nice pad." Schuldig said _

_"THERE'S A TV THAT WORKS!" Omi exclaimed from the living room, jumping up and down, flicking the channels, "CAN I WATCH TV, PLEASE?!!" he asked _

_"Sure, I said, but I don't think I have anything in Japanese." _

_"We all speak fluent English." Aya said, "Just make sure Omi and Nagi don't get any sugar." _

_"Why? What happened the last time?" _

_"He leveled our house." Crawford said, "He actually blew it up." _

_"I'll take the ice cream down to the precinct." I said _

_"Hey, hey, hey," Yohji started, "Just because the chibies can't have the ice cream, doesn't mean we can't." _

_"Fine, fine, meine Gott, what time is it?" I asked _

_"You speak German?" Schuldig asked _

_"Fluent German." I told him _

_"Nice, and it's around eight PM." _

_"Who wants Chinese food?" I asked _

_"ME!" they all shouted_


	20. Chapter 20: Blood Loss and Tokio Hotel

"Trinity, Trinity, Trinity!" Omi called, practically hopping in front of her

"Yes? Did Schuldig give you crack again?" Trinity smirked

"He only did that once! Now he just does it to Nagi. And, it's not crack; it's ice cream!"

"It still has the same effect on you."

"Whatever, that's not why I came to see you."

"You're very brave, being an assassin and walking into a precinct of your own free will."

"Keep you voice down! If Aya and Crawford find out I did this, I might as save them the job and kill me myself."

"You don't look like an assassin. So, what's up?"

"I want to go to a concert."

"And?"

"And I want Nagi to come with me, which he wants to do too, but Aya and Crawford won't let us!"

"And where do I come in?"

"Please take us?"

"Omi, look, I'm not gonna go pissing people off like that. Besides, I'm not magic; I can't pull concert tickets out of thin air."

"I already got tickets."

"And where did you get American money?"

Omi blushed.

"Who did you kill?"

"I didn't kill anybody, it was Schuldig. He told me about the concert."

"Let me guess, Schuldig wants to go to the concert as well?"

"Yes he does. Please, please, PLEASE?"

"I'll consider it. What band?"

"Tokio Hotel."

Trinity screamed at the top of her lungs, and started jumping up and down, which attracted attention from all directions.

"I LOVE TOKIO HOTEL! OH MY GOD THEY'RE AWESOME!" Trinity squealed

"So that's a yes?" Omi asked hopefully

"YES, YES A MILLION TIMES TO THE MOON AND BACK YES!"

"We also have back stage passes."

"WE GET TO MEET BILL AND TOMI AND GUSTAV AND GEORG?"

"Well, duh."

Trinity thought she was going to pass out from the excitement.

"I love you Omi!"

"Just meet us at your apartment at 8. Aya has me enrolled in school." He growled

"Aya has you enrolled in American school? Mein Gott, please tell me the teachers are still alive?"

"You make me sound like Farferello. I do not kill without a mission."

"That's good to hear, I think."

"It's very good. Just beware of the groupies."

"Oh yeah, the groupies."

_**MADISON SQUARE GARDEN**_

_**CONCERT HALL**_

_**10:02 PM **_

"**ARE YOU PEOPLE READY TO HEAR THE WORLD'S GREATEST BAND?!" **the man on the intercom screamed

"YES!" the whole auditorium screamed back

"**WELL THEM HERE THEY ARE!" **

Trinity screamed at the top of her lungs again, jumping up and down, being more of a fan than Omi, Nagi and Schuldig were.

The lead singer, Bill Kaulitz, ran out on to the stage, screaming, he grabbed the microphone, and started singing as his brother, Tomi Kaulitz stepped out from the shadows and started playing guitar. Soon after the bass player, Georg Listing walked out and started playing and their drum player, Gustav started beating down on his drum set.

(_**A/N: These lyrics are in German, but there are English lyrics out there, und English songs… But, Bill, Tomi, Gusti und Georg just sound even awesomer in GERMAN!) **_

_Meine augen schaun mich müde an und finden keinen trost  
Ich kann mich nicht mehr mit anseh'n - Bin ichlos  
Alles was hier mal war - Kann ich nicht mehr in mir finden  
Alles weg - Wie im wahn  
Seh ich mich immer mehr verschwinden_

Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist - Bin ich allein  
Und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - Will ich nicht sein  
Draußen hängt der himmel schief  
Und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief  
Ich bin nich' ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - Bin ich allein

Ich weiß nicht mehr, wer ich bin -  
Und was noch wichtig ist  
Das ist alles irgendwo, wo du bist  
Ohne dich durch die nacht -  
Ich kann nichts mehr in mir finden  
Was hast du mit mir gemacht  
Ich seh mich immer mehr verschwinden

Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist - Bin ich allein  
Und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - Will ich nicht sein  
Draußen hängt der himmel schief  
Und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief  
Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist - Will ich nicht mehr sein

Ich lös mich langsam auf  
Halt mich nicht mehr aus  
Ich krieg dich einfach nicht mehr aus mir raus  
Egal wo du bist - Komm und rette mich

Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nicht bei mir bist - Bin ich allein  
Und das was jetzt noch von mir übrig ist - Will ich nicht sein  
Draußen hängt der himmel schief  
Und an der wand dein abschiedsbrief  
Ich bin nicht ich wenn du nich' bei mir bist - Will ich nicht mehr sein

Will ich nicht mehr sein  
Will ich nicht mehr sein

"**AND THAT WAS THEIR HIT, ICH BIN NICHT ICH!" **

Trinity and Omi screamed loudly, causing Nagi and Schuldig to cover their ears.

"Think they like this band?!" Nagi asked Schuldig over the music as another song started to play

"No shit Nagi."

_Das fenster öffnet sich nicht mehr  
Hier drin ist es voll von dir - und leer  
Und vor mir geht die letzte kerze aus  
Ich warte schon 'ne ewigkeit  
Endlich ist es jetzt soweit  
Da draußen zieh'n die schwarzen wolken auf_

Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Durch den monsun, dann wird alles gut

Ein halber mond versinkt vor mir  
War der eben noch bei dir  
Und hält er wirklich was er mir verspricht  
Ich weiss, dass ich dich finden kann  
Hör' deinen namen im orkan  
Ich glaub noch mehr dran glauben kann ich nicht

Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den monsun

Hey! Hey!  
Ich kämpf mich durch die mächte, hinter dieser tür  
Werde sie besiegen und dann führn sie mich zu dir  
Dann wird alles gut - Dann wird alles gut  
Wird alles gut - Alles gut...

Ich muss durch den monsun  
Hinter die welt  
Ans ende der zeit  
Bis kein regen mehr fällt  
Gegen den sturm  
Am abgrund entlang  
Und wenn ich nicht mehr kann, denk'ich daran  
Irgendwann laufen wir zusammen  
Weil uns einfach nichts mehr halten kann  
Durch den monsun...

"**I THINK BILL'S LAST WORDS GAVE THE SONG ITS NAME! DURCH DEN MONSUN!" **

The two screaming fan-people started screaming again.

"Maybe this was a bad idea." Nagi said

"Are you kidding me? I've been waiting for Trinity to go nuts all week! Now she'll be too hoarse to talk!"

"You wanted to see her go nuts?!" Nagi screamed above the music

"Well duh! THIS IS AWESOME!"

_Du stehst auf und kriegst gesagt wohin du gehen sollst  
Wenn du da bist hörst du auch noch was du denken sollst  
Danke das war mal wieder echt'n geiler tag  
Du sagst nichts und keiner fragt dich: sag mal willst du das_

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Schrei! - Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! - Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Pass auf - rattenfänger lauern überall  
Verfolgen dich und greifen nach dir aus'm hinterhalt  
Versprechen dir alles wovon du nie geträumt hast  
Und irgendwann ist es zu spät und dann brauchst du das

Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein  
Nein - nein - nein - nananana nein

Schrei! - Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! - Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Zurück zum nullpunkt - jetzt kommt eure zeit  
Lasst sie wissen wer ihr wirklich seid

Schrei - Schrei - Schrei - Schrei- Jetzt ist unsere zeit ...

Schrei! - Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst!  
Schrei! - Bis du du selbst bist  
Schrei! - Und wenn es das letzte ist  
Schrei! - Auch wenn es weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

Und jetzt schweig!

Nein! - Weil du selbst bist  
Nein! - Und weil es das letzte ist  
Nein! - Weil es so weh tut  
Schrei so laut du kannst  
Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein! - Nein!  
Schrei so laut du kannst - Schrei!

"**CAN I HEAR THE FANS SCHREI? SCREAM PEOPLE!" **

Trinity didn't need anyone to tell her to scream twice.

_Über den Dächern,  
ist es so kalt,  
und so still.  
Ich schweig Deinen Namen,  
weil Du ihn jetzt,  
nicht hören willst.  
Der Abgrund der Stadt,  
verschlingt jede Träne die fällt.  
Da unten ist nichts mehr,  
was Dich hier oben noch hällt._

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich,  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

In Deinen Augen,  
scheint alles sinnlos und leer.  
Der Schnee fällt einsam,  
Du spürst ihn schon lange nicht mehr.  
Irgendwo da draussen,  
bist Du verloren gegangen.  
Du träumst von dem Ende,  
um nochmal von vorn anzufangen.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

Ich weiss nicht wie lang,  
Ich Dich halten kann.  
Ich weiss nicht wie lang.

Nimm meine Hand,  
wir fangen nochmal an.  
Spring nicht.

Ich schrei in die Nacht für Dich,  
lass mich nicht im Stich  
Spring nicht.  
Die lichter fangen Dich nicht,  
sie betrügen Dich.  
Spring nicht.  
Erinner Dich,  
an Dich und mich.  
Die Welt da unten zählt nicht,  
Bitte spring nicht.

Spring nicht.  
Und hält Dich das auch nicht zurück.  
Dann spring ich für Dich.

"**SPRING NICHT!" **

(_**A/N: Die authoress put down her pencil at this time, because she und her readers knew what Trinity would do next… **__**Schrei.) **_

_Ab heute sind die tage nur noch halb so lang  
Zum lachen gibt es gar nichts mehr  
Gestern war vor 100.000 jahren  
Morgen weiß das keiner mehr  
Ab heute wird die uhr durch'n countdown ersetzt  
Die sonne scheint auch in der nacht  
'tschuldigung - ich hab mal eben nachgedacht  
Doch dafür ist jetzt wirklich  
Keine zeit - Keine zeit - Keine zeit - Keine zeit_

Leb' die sekunde  
Hier und jetzt - Halt sie fest  
Leb' die sekunde  
Hier und jetzt - Halt sie fest  
Sonst ist sie weg - Sonst ist sie weg

Ab heute gibt es jeden tag'ne neue welt  
Planeten sind im ausverkauf  
Die ganze galaxie wird ruhig gestellt  
Und zeitraffer im schnelldurchlauf  
Scheiß auf gestern und erinner'dich an jetzt  
Bevor du es vergessen hast  
'tschuldigung - ich hab mal drüber nachgedacht  
Doch dafür ist jetzt wirklich  
Keine zeit - Keine zeit

Leb' die sekunde  
Hier und jetzt - Halt sie fest  
Leb'die sekunde  
Hier und jetzt - Halt sie fest

Die zeit läuft - Die zeit läuft - Die zeit läuft  
Halt sie auf!  
Die zeit läuft...

Leb' die sekunde  
Hier und jetzt - Halt sie fest  
Leb' die sekunde  
Hier und jetzt - Halt sie fest  
Sonst ist sie weg - Sonst ist sie weg

Die zeit läuft , halt sie fest

"**LOVING IT!" **the announcer screamed

_Es beginnt jeden Morgen,  
es klingelt um Sieben,  
der Wecker und ich,  
bleib'n erst mal schön liegen,  
ich bin immer zu spät und im Sport 2. Wahl,  
darum schreib ich „Fuck you" auf jeden Siegerpokal,  
ich will dich nur für ne Nacht,  
und fühl mich gut dabei,  
dass es alles so wahr,  
um auch noch schön zu sein,  
und ich frag mich ob ich in den Himmel komm,  
so überhaupt nicht fromm,_

Hey Teufel komm raus,  
ich hab dich gesehen,  
und noch die Hoffnung du wirst mich verstehen,  
Hey Teufel kannst du meine Beichte lesen,  
und dann mit Gott,  
nochmal drüber reden,

Ich bin leider ehrlich,  
auch wo's nicht passt,  
und seit meiner Beichte beim Pastor verhasst,  
ich weis das geht gar nicht doch es lag auf der Hand,  
und dann hab ich meinem Bruder,  
die Freundin ausgespannt,  
man hat mir jede Lüge,  
schon mal geglaubt,  
und in meine leeren,  
Versprechen vertraut,  
und ich frag mich ob ich in den Himmel komm,  
so überhaupt nicht fromm,

Hey Teufel komm raus,  
ich hab dich gesehen,  
und noch die Hoffnung du wirst mich verstehen,  
Hey Teufel kannst du meine Beichte lesen,  
und dann mit Gott,  
Hey Teufel komm raus,  
ich hab dich gesehen,  
und noch die Hoffnung du wirst mich verstehen,  
Hey Teufel kannst du meine Beichte lesen,  
und dann mit Gott nochmal drüber reden

Bitte seid nicht zu gemein,  
gebt mir noch ne Chance - oder zwei,  
oder lasst mich wenigstens der Engel in der Hölle sein,

Scha la la la la  
Scha la la la la  
Scha la la la la  
Scha la la la laaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hey Teufel komm raus,  
ich hab dich gesehen,  
und noch die Hoffnung du wirst mich verstehen,  
Hey Teufel kannst du meine Beichte lesen,  
und dann mit Gott,  
Hey Teufel komm raus,  
ich hab dich gesehen,  
und noch die Hoffnung du wirst mich verstehen,  
Hey Teufel kannst du meine Beichte lesen,  
und dann mit Gott nochmal drüber reden,

Und hast du keïnen Bock  
dann lass es eben,  
kannst ja mal überlegen

"I have to use the bathroom." Trinity said, excusing herself

"I have to use it too." Omi said, walking towards the bathroom with Trinity

_**BATHROOMS… **_

"Omi, if you get out before I do, stay right here, do not move."

"Okay."

Trinity dashed into the bathroom to do her 'business'. When she came out of the stall, there stood a man.

She did not know this man.

He was wearing all black.

He was tall.

Black hair.

Creamy white skin.

Golden, hollow eyes.

His teeth, fangs that shone with blood.

"Can I help you?"

"Can I drink your blood?" he asked evilly, lunging for the Detective.

"NEIN! NO! NYET!" Trinity screamed

But it was too late, the man had pinned Trinity against the wall.

He pierced her skin with his fangs, his poison exchanged for her blood. Trinity could feel him moving inside her. Her blood gushing down her neck, him licking and sucking the life from her veins.

This man was not a man.

He was a vampire.


	21. Chapter 21: Vampiric Demise

After the vampire finished his drink, he slowly drew his ivory daggers from Trinity's ever-fading skinned neck, watching her blood spatter and draw in circles as she slipped from the night and into a deep sleep. The young Detective's leather jacket left shavings of black, treated leather embedded in the wall. Her creamy, white hands flew above her head as she fell to her right, cracking her skull against the concrete floor. More blood trickled from the wound, and the vampire refused his urge to drink it. He left in a blaze. But not before he saw his victim's eye fly open, and her mouth pry evilly. Her eyes were golden, glowing and hollow. Her mouth spawned a set of ceramic knifes. He laughed, happy with his work, and joined the 300,000 fans that were encouraging Tokio Hotel for an encore.

Back in their seats, Omi pondered, and then realized that it had been 45 minutes since Trinity had excused himself, and as much as he hated and dreaded leaving his boyfriend with the German telepath, he had risked his entire career as an assassin for this concert, and Trinity had helped him; he needed to know if Trinity was alright.

Omi wondered into the women's bathroom, fearful that there was a woman somehow exposed in the room lying ahead. But when he saw Trinity, he almost got sick on himself. Blood covered the walls, and Trinity's neck.

"Trinity!" Omi screamed, running over, hugging the Detective, and covering himself in her blood.

"Blood, I want… I want… I want blood." she murmured

The color drained from Omi's face. Did Trinity just say she wanted blood?

"Trinity? Trinity, Trinity wake up!" Omi pleaded

"Can… Can I drink your blood?" Trinity asked, wide awake, and then Omi saw her eyes

"Oh Gods." Omi gasped

"I want your blood." Trinity moaned, lunging for Omi

"Trinity! Stop it!"

"It smells so good." Trinity said evilly

Omi then saw that Trinity still had her gun, but he did not plan on shooting her. He snatched her gun, dodging Trinity's bite, and smacked the waffle-etched base into Trinity's skull. Trinity fell back, unconscious.

"What the hell happened to you Trinity?" Omi asked, and he then realized that Trinity was probably delusional, and wouldn't remember what happened. Omi then realized something else: that no one, not even Aya, could know of the disturbing fact that Trinity had tried to attack him.

Omi grabbed as many paper towels as he could, and then cleaned Trinity of all her blood. He was afraid of her, but at the same time wanted to help her.

_**TRINITY STABLER'S APARTMENT: **_

_**3:56 AM **_

Trinity had woken up from her attacks. Her eyes were still golden and hollow, and Omi was praying that no one would notice.

"Where have you been?!" Yohji yelled as they entered the apartment, following them in after enjoying a cigarette

"Case went into overdrive at the precinct." Trinity lied, her steps wavering and Omi and Nagi helping her

"You smell of blood." Aya said, walking in

Omi could feel Trinity's muscles tense.

"Blood, what blood?" Trinity asked

"She needs to lie down." Omi snapped, dragging Trinity into her bedroom

"You were never at the precinct were you?" Yohji said as Trinity stripped, and went into the shower

"Yes I was." Omi snapped at his fellow assassin

"You know, Trinity taught me how to use this machine called a Lumalite. It makes bodily fluids glow." Aya said whiedling a small box, he flipped a switch, and scanned Omi.

"You're covered in it!" Nagi gasped

"Wait, you didn't know about this?" Yohji asked, sitting the visibly shaken Omi to the couch

"No, of course not!" Nagi cried

"What happened?" Aya asked

"Nothing." Schuldig said

"And why were you there?!" Yohji laughed

"I had a ticket."

"Schuldig you idiot!" Nagi roared

"Now why would you need a ticket to enter a police precinct?" Yohji questioned the telepath

"You don't." Crawford snapped walking in, "I used my gift, and the four of you were at a Tokio Hotel concert."

"You went to the concert I told you directly not too?!" Aya yelled

"And that's not your blood you're covered in." Crawford said, "It's Trinity's."

"What did you do to Trinity?" Schuldig raved

"He didn't do anything." Crawford intervened, "Trinity was attacked."

"You mean rape?" Omi squeaked

"Not by a man. By a vampire."

"Oh God." Nagi gasped

"She'll only turn into a vampire if he is a pure-blood." Schuldig said

"This never leaves this apartment."


	22. Chapter 22: A Tearful Goodbye

_**A/N: I know I am new to the Weiss Kreuz community, but I was no longer welcome in the TV department. I'd appreciate reviews, but if my story sucks… I understand. Not many people seem to like my writing. **_

Omi was worried about Trinity. It was his entire fault that Trinity had been hurt, or at least that's how he viewed it. Trinity had gone off to work, and he was stuck in the apartment.

"Can I at least go to the library?" he pleaded with Aya

"How do I know you're going to the library, and not another concert?" Aya snapped, flicking through Trinity's TV channels

"You can come with me, you know. I need a book for my report that's due in 2 weeks."

"You can worry about it in 2 weeks then."

"Oh stop being such an ass!" Omi yelled

"I am not being an ass I am trying to be a parent!"

"Why do I need a parent?!"

"Because you're only sixteen!"

"So?!"

"Oh damn you, Omi. I'm just trying to help you!"

"You were on your own at 17!"

"Shut up!" Aya raved, jumping up from the couch and unsheathing his katana

Omi fell backwards, his darts stabbing him in the leg.

_**16**__**th**__** PRECINCT **_

"Trinity, Trinity?" Olivia asked, nudging the Detective

"What?" Trinity asked

"It's your turn to interrogate."

"Yeah." Trinity agreed but her mind was still stuck at the concert and contrary to Omi's beliefs, Trinity remembered everything.

_**THE APARTMENT **_

"Aya, I look like a baby in a diaper." Omi complained

"The bleeding wouldn't stop!" Aya defended

"Just thank God that there's no camera."

"Say mullah!" Schuldig laughed, snapping the camera lens, and capturing the humiliating picture

"At least Trinity's not around." Omi muttered under his breath

"What's that young assassin? Got a crush on the Detective?" Schuldig teased Omi

"Come back here you lazy bastard!" Omi screamed, hopping off the sink and after the German telepath, Schuldig ran through Trinity's bedroom, and into the living room

"Ooh, I'm so scared of a chibi!" Schuldig cackled

Then Omi did something that no one expected him to do.

Omi grabbed Yohji's wire from the coffee table, and pounced on Schuldig while he had his guard down. Omi wrapped Yohji's wire around the telepath's neck and pulled on it as hard as he could. Schuldig gasped for air as his skin turned blue; and as he was helpless to defend himself. But Omi pulled tighter, until Schuldig passed out and his trachea had collapsed.

"Omi, what the hell are you doing?!" Aya screamed, running out into the living room, grabbing Omi by the waist and pulling him off Schuldig.

"Get off me Aya! He has no right to treat me like a child!" Omi screamed, drawing Yohji into the living room

"What the hell? What happened?!" Yohji yelled, grabbing Schuldig and dragging him to Trinity's bedroom. Schuldig woke up, gasping for air and scrambling.

Back in the living room, Omi was seeing red.

"Get off me!" he screamed and kicked

"Omi! Omi! Omi stop!" Yohji said, embracing the fighting assassin, "Why are you so upset? Why did you try to hurt Schuldig?"

Omi broke down in Yohji's arms.

"Trinity's hurting and he thinks it's all some kind of joke! He wasn't in that bathroom! He wasn't the one who was wiping Trinity's blood off the bathroom walls! He wasn't the one who beat her into unconsciousness because she didn't know to stop! He wasn't…" Omi couldn't finish, for his crying was clogging his airway

"Trinity attacked you?" Aya asked

"I was scared of her. After all she's done for us, I'm scared of her!"

"Why were you scared?" Yohji asked

"Trinity wasn't Trinity, her eyes were hollow, and she had fangs the size of dinner knives…"

"What else happened?"

"She kept rambling on and on about blood, and she said mine smelled good. She wanted my blood, my blood! My head hurts." Omi finished

"Go lie down, take a nap, I'll clean up the blood."

Omi staggered off to the guest bedroom, slamming the door shut. More crying was heard as Ken and Farferello entered the room.

"Did I miss the killing? Why do I always miss this?!" Farferello complained

"No killing, Farf." Yohji said "Omi just almost killed Schuldig."

"Omi? Omi? Omi almost killed Schu? I didn't think he had it in him!"

"He's an assassin!" Yohji barked

"I meant Omi trying to kill our resident telepath."

"Where's Trinity?" Ken asked, deeply concerned

"The precinct." Aya said

"If she went after Omi… What is she gonna do to a perp?!" Ken gasped

_**PRECINCT… **_

"Sit down asswipe." Trinity snapped

"Make me." the 30 year old black suspect snapped back

"You do know I carry a gun, right?"

The suspect sat.

"Gut boy. Now, we know that you raped Holly Carthage. We know that you held her down, pried her legs apart and forced your penis inside her. I just wanna know why."

"I didn't rape no bitch!" the suspect roared

"Denying it only makes it worse, pal. We have your DNA, just give it up."

"You don't have my genetic material. But if you want some, I'm horny for a white whore today."

"Watch your mouth prick."

"Why don't you make me?"

"Because I'm not a violent person." Trinity lied

"You're lying. I can see the strain in your eyes. That glassy eyed expression; you've taken a life. Wanna exchange details?"

"Sure, why not?" Trinity smiled

Outside the interrogation room, Elliot, Munch and the Capitan watched in horror was Trinity told of her kills.

"You first." the suspect said

"Sure. Uh, the first one was when I was 11."

"Really? You started young."

"I was working for an assassin group. And they gave me a nine millimeter pistol."

"What did you do with it?"

"I cornered the target."

"What next?" the suspect was obviously getting excited

"I shot him 15 times. The blood spatter, the excitement, that's what makes it worthwhile, right?"

"That's what makes forcing the sex worthwhile too."

"Oh really, I told my side. Your turn."

"I saw the whore outside the club Xtasy. She was stoned, really stoned. I just let my mind to go work."

"And what are the fruits of your brilliant mind?"

"This, this Holly girl." the suspect said, grabbing a crime scene picture, "I did this, this is the fruits of my mind. I took great pride in my work. It's a masterpiece, isn't it?"

"It is."

"But you missed something beautiful."

"And what's that? Come on, we're the same. You can trust me."

"You missed the marks on her neck."

"Show me!" Trinity exclaimed excitedly

The suspect showed Trinity the victim's neck, and there were 2 tiny pinpricks.

"I marked her for life. I made her mine. She can never leave me now!"

Something in Trinity snapped. She was the Trinity last night in the bathroom. She suddenly snatched the picture from the suspect, and stared down at the blood. The blood. Sweet, succulent blood. Omi's blood. Her blood. The vampire's blood. The smell, that smell that, drew Trinity from her senses. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them, they were golden, glowing and hollow. Ivory daggers sprouted from her mouth. She couldn't control herself.

Trinity grabbed the metal table from its legs and tossed it like a rag doll. It snapped in two as it left Trinity standing, and the suspect sitting. And before the suspect could mutter a word, Trinity had him pinned against the far wall.

"Help me!"

"I'll bet that's what Holly said."

Trinity stabbed his neck with her fangs. His blood squirted everywhere, and she began to suck and lick all of it up.

"Help me!" his cry grew weak

Outside, the men of Weiss had arrived at the precinct

"Who the hell are you and how did you get in here?!" Cragen boomed

"We are Weiss! We work with Trinity!" Omi exclaimed

"The assassins?"

"No duh, smart one." Yohji remarked

"Names?"

"Aya, Yohji, Ken and Omi."

"Why is she attacking the suspect?!" Elliot asked

"She's turned into a vampire." Omi told them, opening the door, and running to Trinity. Ken wasn't far behind, he pulled Trinity off the suspect, and her fangs ripping his neck wide open.

"He's dead." Omi declared

"Damn you Trinity." Ken muttered, looking down at her

"Wha, what happened?" She asked, confused

"You don't remember anything that just happened?" Ken asked

"Why am I covered in blood?"

"She's going home." Ken said, removing her badge and gun

"She's on duty." Cragen said

"And she just killed your prime suspect. She's a threat to herself and others. She's going home." Ken stated again, agitated

"Fine."

_**TRINITY'S APARTMENT **_

"What happened?" Trinity asked, as Ken handed her some water

"You attacked a suspect." Ken said

"I did?"

"Trinity, he died." Aya said wiping the blood off his neck

"Oh my God. I'm finished. One PP will have my badge and put me in jail."

"Trinity, there is another option." Ken said

"And what is that?"

"You can become a permanent member of Weiss."

"What about my kids? I mean, my husband hasn't been dead for a week and I'm already in a fucked up mess."

"Trinity, we care about you. Mariska and Michaela are more than welcome to join us."

"What about my family? Olivia, Elliot?"

"You are allowed to have contact with them."

"I can't go get my kids though! One PP probably already wants me dead or alive."

"I'll get them." Omi volunteered

"There at the NCIS New York office."

"I'll be back."

And with that, Omi left.

"You might even have to change your name." Yohji admitted

"What happens now?" Trinity asked "I can't just disappear on SVU, they're my family!"

"You're going to have to give notice." Aya said

"Will I ever see them again?" Trinity sobbed

"Probably not. But this is the only way to keep your family from falling apart." Yohji said

"But I can still call them, and write them, and text them right? And they can visit, right?"

"Yes. We need to gather all of your important papers, anything that can't be replaced."

"I don't have a lot of them." Trinity admitted "I ran away at 10, so I don't have a social security or a birth certificate."

"We can forge them." Ken said, "We work with Schwarz a lot, so we have access to Nagi, who can forge things quite well."

"Okay."

"But, since you're going to be living in Tokyo, you do need a new name. The US has an extradition treaty with Japan." Aya said

"Okay, Sakura? What about Sakura?" Trinity said, hopefully

"You're thinking ahead, Trinity, I mean Sakura." Yohji said, "That's the first step in recovering."

"Okay and my last name? I'm going to have to change that too, right?"

"Hazuki." Ken said

"Hazuki? Where did you get that name from?" Trinity asked

"First name that came to my mind."

"I christen you Sakura Hazuki." Ken half chuckled, "Omi should be back in a couple of hours with the girls, and then; must I say it?"

"You don't have to say it, Ken," Trinity began, "I already know that I have to say goodbye."

"I know that you're numb right now, Sakura," Aya said, "But it's going to sink in real soon."

"I know it is." Sakura (Trinity) said, "After I hand in my badge, can I say goodbye to my husband?"

"Yes you can. It is our fault he is dead." Ken said

"It is not your fault." Sakura (Trinity) began, "It is the Tucker's fault."

"Let's get you cleaned up. We don't have long before the police come." Yohji said

"Yeah." Sakura (Trinity) agreed letting Yohji lead her to the bathroom

"We'd better contact Manx." Ken said to Aya

"I know. I just feel so bad for Trinity." Aya said

"Her name is Sakura." Ken corrected gently

"I know, Sakura Hazuki. I'll call Manx."

Aya picked up his business phone and dialed Manx.

"_You've got Manx." _

"Manx, this is Aya."

"_Aya! How is America?" _

"It sucks, look. Trinity is joining Weiss, permanently."

"_Why the sudden change of heart?" _

"She killed a suspect in custody."

"_She what? She's still working with the police?!" _

"Manx calm down! They didn't even remember us until we figured out that Trinity was bitten by a vampire and could kill someone."

"_You went to the precinct?!" _

"We need Trinity to complete this mission."

"_You risked all of Kritiker. The whole lot of us for your moment of stupidity." _

"He was not having a moment of stupidity!" Ken roared in the background, "He was helping a friend!"

"_Whatever. What happened?" _

"Trinity went to a concert and got bitten by a vampire. She turned very suddenly. She attacked a suspect in custody and killed him."

"_How did she kill him?" _

"Drained him of his blood."

"_Damnit. When?" _

"No more than 3 hours ago. Look, Manx she is numb. She just lost her husband, and now she's lost everything."

"_Does she recall the event?" _

"Not yet. We tried questioning her, and she doesn't remember squat."

"_Alright. When are you leaving the country?" _

"As soon as Omi returns with her kids."

"_I suppose her kids will come. She's gonna have to create a new, everything. New name, birthday, parents, family history. Hell, her kids will have to have new names." _

"Trinity's not gonna go for that. Mariska and Michaela are staying Mariska and Michaela."

"_She have any ideas for names?" _

"Sakura Hazuki."

"_Very Japanese." _

"Well duh, Manx."

"_She'll be receiving a new code name as well." _

"And that would be?"

"_Bengal." _

"Trinity's just getting out of the shower. We've got to get going soon or we'll never make it past Battery Park."

"_Call me when you're on the plane." _

And with that Manx hung up.

"I'm dressed!" Sakura (Trinity) called, walking into the living room

"I'm back with Mariska and Michaela!" Omi yelled, running in

"Oh my sweet babies." Sakura cooed, holding them close

"Manx suggests they get new names, but I told her no." Aya said

"I'll think about it." Sakura said, "I've packed; so we can get out of here."

"Are you ready for this?" Ken asked

"Will I ever be?"

_**16**__**TH**__** PRECINCT **_

"Trinity! Where the hell have you been?!" Olivia called, hugging Sakura

"I've come to say goodbye." Sakura said softly

"Goodbye? What do you mean goodbye?"

"I'm joining Weiss permanently." Sakura said

"Is this the only way to avoid prison?" Olivia asked

"Yeah. I don't want to go, but I don't want my girls to grow up, with their mother in prison."

"I wouldn't want Connor to have to go through that." Olivia agreed, "But will we ever see you again?"

"Yes you will. In about a month, I'll send a money order for all of you to visit."

"What happened in the interrogation room?" Cragen asked

"I went to a Tokio Hotel concert, and I was bitten by a vampire. My change was triggered in the interrogation, and it caused me to kill the suspect."

"You're a vampire?" Elliot asked

"Yea I am. I am so sorry for all of this. I love all of you. Do you wanna say goodbye to your grandkids?" Sakura asked Olivia

"I thought I was Auntie Liv."

"You're Grandma now. I love you, and so do Mariska and Michaela."

Olivia held each infant and cried deeply.

"Are you still Trinity?" Munch asked

"To you guys, I will always be Trinity Stabler. But to the rest of the world, I have to be a different person."

"Who is that?"

"Sakura Hazuki."

"Well, Sakura. I love you." Elliot said, hugging her, "We always will."

"Sakura, we don't have much time." Aya reminded her

_**HOLY SACREMENT CEMENTARY**_

_**FINAL RESTING PLACE OF: **_

_**RICHARD STABLER **_

It had begun to rain, and the wind coursed through Sakura's hair. She fell to her husband's grave and cried openly. She cried for about an hour, and Ken had to help her up.

And as Weiss drove away, Sakura couldn't help but stare at what was once her eternal love.

_I'm staring at a broken door  
There's nothing left here anymore  
My room is cold  
It's making me insane_

I've been waiting here so long  
But now the moment seems to come,  
I see the black clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world,  
To the end of time,  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm,  
Into the blue,  
And when I lose myself I think of you,  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
Through the monsoon.  
Just me and you

A half moon's fading from my sight  
I see a vision in its light  
But now it's gone and left me so alone  
I know I have to find you now  
Can hear your name, I don't know how  
Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I loose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Hey! Hey!

I'm fighting all this power  
Coming in my way  
Let it send me straight to you  
I'll be running night and day  
I'll be with you soon  
Just me and you  
We'll be there soon  
So soon

Running through the monsoon  
Beyond the world  
To the end of time  
Where the rain won't hurt  
Fighting the storm  
Into the blue  
And when I lose myself I think of you  
Together we'll be running somewhere new  
And nothing can hold me back from you  
Through the monsoon

Through the monsoon  
Just me and you  
Through the monsoon  
Just me and you


	23. Chapter 23: Five Years At The Most

Weiss had reached Japan without a hitch. Sakura was homesick, but that was expected.

"Thank you guys so much." Sakura thanked them

"You are a member of Weiss, and we look out for each other." Ken said happily

"But there is one thing." Yohji began, "There aren't many Japanese people with fiery red hair."

"Aya has red hair." Sakura protested

"Aya has blood red hair, which is very attractive, given that he is an assassin." Yohji corrected, "We're dying your hair." He smiled evilly

"You, my hair? Not a chance in hell." Sakura laughed

"Would you prefer getting caught inside a hair salon?" Yohji laughed back

"No, which one of you has experience in hair care?" Sakura asked

"Yohji's the one who's always fixing his hair." Omi said

"Has anyone straightened their hair before?" Sakura asked

"I did once!" Ken said

Everyone stared at him.

"Schuldig dared me."

"Schuldig seems like quite the character." Sakura commented

"He's awesome." Omi said

"I'm sure he is." Sakura assured Omi

Suddenly, Omi groaned loudly.

"What's wrong with you, chibi?" Ken asked Omi

"I need to change my bandages." Omi explained

"And you are wearing them, why?" Sakura asked

"Aya scared me so bad I feel backwards and my darts stabbed me in the leg."

"Please tell me there wasn't a lot of blood." Sakura begged

"Well, uh…" Omi's voice trailed off

"Oh my God when One PP searches that apartment, they're gonna think someone was murdered!" Sakura exclaimed

"At least he wasn't seriously hurt." Aya said

"Anyway," Ken said, pushing Sakura up the stairs, "Hair, now."

"Lord help me!" Sakura screamed, letting Ken push her into the bathroom

"Should I call the fire department yet?" Omi asked worriedly

_**3 HOURS LATER **_

"It's been 3 hours Ken!" Yohji called, "How long could it possibly take to dye someone's hair?!"

The bathroom door opened.

"You've obviously never been with an Irish girl before!" Ken called back, "This hair is thicker than the milk the last time Aya left it out!"

"Hey! That was an accident!" Aya growled at Ken

"The Koneko smelled like sour milk for a month!" Ken barked

"And this bathroom doesn't smell much better Ken!" Sakura barked at Ken

"Just let the damn dye settle in!" Ken yelled, "You've got another 10 minutes before I can wash it out!"

_**ANOTHER HOUR LATER**_

"We're waiting!" Yohji called to Ken, pacing back and forth

"Would you hold on a damn second?!" Sakura screamed at the assassin, "Kenken burned himself!"

A few minutes later, Sakura and Ken emerged from the upstairs bathroom. Ken's right hand was bandaged and some blood had soaked through.

"How did you burn yourself dying hair?" Omi asked

"He also straightened my hair." Sakura commented

"He did a nice job." Yohji commented

"I still can't believe you dyed my hair midnight black." Sakura told Ken

"Oh you'll get over it." Ken stared at Sakura for a moment, his eyes glossing over

"Is there something wrong, Ken?" Sakura asked

"My hand, it stings, would you?"

Sakura nodded, unwrapping the assassin's hand. Blood streaked and dripped from the wound. Sakura placed her mouth on Ken's hand and sucked the blood away. She then carefully licked the burn and looked up at Ken hopefully.

"Thank you, Sakura." Ken said

There came a knock at the door. Yohji opened it and there stood Manx. The red haired women stormed through the Koneko and down the stairs, staring furiously at Sakura.

Sakura stared somewhat hurt at Manx, and then realized that Ken was wiping the blood from her face. Then and only then did Sakura look down to bear her own wounds.

Her hands were bruised and cut.

Her neck stung and bled.

Her legs were scarred.

Her arms were bruised as well.

And Sakura was covered in blood.

"I am… I was…" Sakura sobbed, falling to her knees, "Don't look at me."

"But you're beautiful." Ken told her as he fell to embrace Sakura, she sobbed into his shoulder, her fangs delving into his back, drawing more blood.

Sakura stopped struggling and lay unconscious in Ken's arms.

"I don't have time for lazy bitches." Manx snapped, coming back up the stairs

"Then how come you haven't killed yourself yet?!" Ken yelled at the redhead, "After all she's been through and you have the audacity to call Sakura a lazy bitch?! Go to hell slut! You have no idea what real pain is! You have no idea what it's like to lose everything! To lose the ones you love! You have no idea what true violation is!" Ken began screaming at Manx, "Sakura has given her life and her family for us! For Kritiker! So how can you just stand there and say that Sakura is a bitch?!"

"That's enough Ken!" Omi barked

"We have a mission." Manx stated simply

"And I am not doing it." Ken barked back

"Ken? Ken? Ken why are you yelling?" Sakura asked, waking up in Ken's arms

Ken gasped and tears formed in his eyes.

"Sakura, we have a mission." Ken told the vampire softly

Ken raised gently carrying Sakura with him.

_**CLUB XTC **_

_**PRIMARY DANCE FLOOR **_

Sakura was scared. She did not speak Japanese; but she did know her part in this assignment. Kill the leader of this club; Ruka Yahoa. She had exploited women for years without justice. Sakura made her way to the leader's office. But Sakura was in pain. Her full transformation into a vampire was setting in. And Sakura had heard that former human vampires did not live long. Five years at the maximum. Sakura kicked down the door. There stood Yahoa. Sakura pounced, shooting Yahoa twice. Yahoa fell dead, blood leaking everywhere. Yohji, Omi, Aya and Ken were not far behind. Ken was worried about Sakura. He was certain something was wrong.

"Sakura!" Ken exclaimed, running over to her, "Are you alright?"

"I do not have long." Sakura confessed to Ken, tears in her eyes

"To do what, escape?"

"Live." Sakura said, walking from the office

"What did Sakura mean?" Ken asked the group

"Ken," Omi began, "Pure-blooded vampires have poison for blood. When they attack a human; their poison enters the human's blood stream. The human will turn into a vampire or die from blood loss. It's considered lucky to die from an attack. The transformation is excruciating. Your body changes dramatically. If you survive; the poison will eventually kill you."

"How long?" Ken asked, facing the wall

"Five years at the most."

"Why are you so involved with this?" Aya asked

"Because," Ken started, facing Aya and the others, "I love her."


	24. Chapter 24: Loving, Sex and Ken's Child

**_A/N: This goes out to myAngelAlyssa! Trinity's ALIVE BABY! She ain't dying anytime soon! This one's for you!_**

"_Because I love her." _

Ken's words were true. Ken Hidaka loved Sakura Hazuki. He really did. Ken cared for her, was there for her and just loved to be around her.

_**3 MONTHS LATER… **_

It was Mariska and Michaela's birthday, and Sakura was happy as ever. Ken hadn't told Sakura how he felt; but they had become close. Mariska was toddling around the Koneko, and while Sakura was working, Ken was often chasing Mariska and Michaela around the apartment.

Ken awoke to pounding on his door. Ken hoped it to be Sakura, but when he opened the door, a sitting Mariska was plopped there, smiling away.

"Mariska-chan! What are you doing here?" Ken asked happily, picking up the toddler

Mariska opened her mouth, Ken expected a yawn but out came:

"Kenken."

Ken stood in disbelief. Mariska Stabler had just said her first word!

"Kenken!" Mariska said happily clapping her hands, "Kenken, Kenken, Kenken!" Mariska repeated over and over again

"Oh my God!" Ken exclaimed, "I've created a monster!"

"Kenken!" Mariska said again

"I am aware of my name." Ken told the baby

"Kenken it's my birthday!" Mariska jumbled out

"Yes it is!" Ken told Mariska, bouncing her on his hip, walking her down the hall into the kitchen, where Omi and Yohji were already attempting to make breakfast

"Why are you so happy, Kenken?" Yohji asked Ken

"Mariska just said her first word!" Ken announced happily

"Kenken!" Mariska repeated for the assassins

"Who am I?" Omi asked Mariska

"Bombay!" Mariska cited happily "Kitty!"

Omi stared flatly at Ken.

"She thinks I am a cat?"

"Omi-kun!" Mariska corrected, "It's my birthday!"

"Aww!" Omi cooed

"What did I miss?" Sakura asked walking into the kitchen

"Kenken!" Mariska said happily to her mother

"She said her first word!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly, "Happy birthday sweetheart!" Sakura told her daughter

"Where's Michaela?" Yohji asked

_**AYA'S BEDROOM **_

Michaela had snuck into Aya's room at midnight and had actually slept in the man's underwear drawer. Now, sitting up in the drawer, Michaela was totally occupied with playing in Aya's undergarments.

"What the hell is that?" Aya gasped, getting up from his bed, and pulling a pair of his underwear off Michaela

"Michaela-chan? What are you doing here?" Aya laughed

"Uncle Aya-sama!" Michaela chatted happily, throwing her hands out, motioning that she wanted to be picked up, which Aya gladly did, not believing that Michaela had called him Uncle Aya. Aya took Michaela out into the kitchen and secured her into her high-chair, which Ken had purchased for the girls shortly after their last mission.

"I had a midnight visitor." Aya said, grabbing a box of cereal, "Michaela slept in my underwear drawer."

"Kids do the cutest things." Omi said

"Yea they do." Sakura said, tickling her youngest daughter

"When is SVU arriving?" Ken asked

"Around 3." Aya said

SVU was invited to the girl's birthday party. But Ken was worried, Sakura had joined Weiss to take out the Tucker family, but they had yet to receive a mission ordering them to do so. Ken was worried that by the time Kritiker dished out a mission for the killing of the Tucker family; Sakura's blood would have fully turned to poison and she would have died. Ken could only console her.

"It's around 10 right now." Omi said

"No killing anybody." Sakura warned

"Schwarz is coming too, right?"

"Of course!"

"Uncle SchuSchu!" the girls yelled as 4 bodies entered the room

"Schuldig, Nagi, Farf, Brad!" Omi greeted Schwarz

"We came to celebrate the chibies birthday!" Schuldig said

"Happy birthday girls!" Farferello said, handing each girl a homemade pin that read "I hate God."

"Farferello!" Sakura scolded

"What? It's from the heart, that's what matters!"

"Mariska and Michaela are Catholic."

"Aww…." Farferello groaned, taking the pins back

"Give the girls their real present Farf." Brad Crawford scolded

Farferello handed each girl a large box. Omi unwrapped Mariska's and Aya unwrapped Michaela's.

Farferello had made each chibi a scrapbook of all the photos each person had taken since they got there.

"Dankeschon Farferello!" Sakura thanked the assassin

"You're very welcome." Farfie said proudly, "I made them myself!"

_**3 PM… **_

"Hello? Anyone there?" A familiar voice called from the steps

"OLIVIA!" Sakura screamed, running out to meet her mother

"Trinity, I mean Sakura!" Olivia corrected herself

"Call me Trinity." Sakura said, hugging the Detective

"You dyed your hair baby girl!" Fin said

"They pressured me into it!" Sakura laughed, running over and hugging everybody, "I've missed you guys so much!"

"Where are the Grandkids?" Kathy asked

"Kenken!" Mariska called, walking down the steps

"She can walk down steps!" Sakura said surprised, picking up her daughter

"Kenken!" Mariska whined

"I know I know you want Ken." Sakura said flatly

"She talks?" Olivia said

"Just this morning, apparently." Sakura explained

"KENKEN!" Mariska yelled

"Oh my God it must be terrible being away from Ken for two minutes!" Sakura exclaimed sarcastically, putting her daughter down as she scrambled to Ken who was coming down the stairs

"How's NYC?" Sakura asked

"Very dull without you." Cragen said

"Tokyo's interesting, especially with this bunch of rug rats." Sakura told her Grandfather

"We are not rug rats!" Yohji defended

"Dude, you almost blew the Koneko up because you tried to dump your girlfriend." Sakura told the blonde playboy

"Was it my fault I was dating an explosives expert?"

Weiss just stared at Yohji.

"Okay so maybe it was my fault." Yohji said

"You think?" Aya said, slapping Yohji upside the head

"No violence on the chibies birthday!" Ken said

"Well sorry!" Aya apologized, "He deserved it!"

"I think that proves my point." Sakura retorted

"It does." Munch said, picking up Michaela, "Hiya! Remember Uncle Munchie?"

"Uncle SchuSchu!" Michaela cried

"Who the hell is SchuSchu?" Munch asked

"Schuldig come down here!" Ken screamed

"Was?" The German telepath screamed, coming down the stairs with a cup of coffee

"Your niece is calling."

"Niece? I don't have a niece!" Schuldig exclaimed

"Michaela?"

"She's not- Are you serious?"

"She just said Uncle SchuSchu." Munch said

"Can't you two say anything family related once today?" Sakura asked, frustrated

"Grandpa!" Mariska cried, jumping down from Ken's arms and running over to Elliot

"Grandma!" Michaela yelled, toddling over to Kathy

"Hey at least they listen." Crawford retorted

Sakura stared flatly at the American.

"Oh shove it, Brad." Sakura snorted

"Watch the language as well." Ken said

"No one's called me SchuSchu since-Farf! Did you teach Sakura's girls to call me Uncle SchuSchu?!" Schuldig asked angrily

"Um, well, actually…" Farf tried to explain

"I swear if there weren't witnesses Farferello." Schuldig raved

"I am here to celebrate Mariska and Michaela's birthday." Farf said "I'd like to see your present!"

"Okay then!" Sakura broke up the two, "I think its time for presents!"

"Do they fight like this often?" Casey asked

"Oh you have no idea." Omi said

"Oh and that reminds me!" Sakura started, "Omi! Your principal called! What happened at lunch yesterday?"

Aya, Yohji and Ken stopped laughing from Farf and Schuldig's argument and stared seriously at Omi.

"Nothing happened." Omi lied

"You do realize that I'm trained to realize lies?" Sakura said, turning cop mode on

"I kinda brought my darts to school…" Omi

"You did what?!" Aya growled

"You're good at hiding things Omi. If all you did was bring them, your principal wouldn't have called me."

"There was this guy…"

"Omi; you can go around hurting people." Yohji said

"His last name was Tucker alright?! He said something about Trinity and I lost it!" Omi began to cry

"Oh meine Gott, Omi it's alright." Sakura said, embracing the sobbing 17 year old

"I got suspended!" Omi cried into Sakura's chest

"YOU WHAT?!" Yohji screamed

"Yohji shove it! It's my fault, okay? I should have never told him about the Tucker Family!" Sakura looked like she was close to tears herself

"Drop the subject!" Ken barked, "Sakura, can I see you outside for a moment?"

Ken and Sakura walked outside.

"What is it Ken?"

"Sakura, there's something that I have to tell you before you die."

"What's that?"

"I love you."

Sakura stopped breathing for a moment.

"Was?"

"I mean it, Sakura. I don't care that you're going to be gone in a few years. I want to spend it with you."

"Oh Ken; I mean…"

"Sakura, I mean it. I'll adopt the girls and convert to Catholicism and love you to the day you die."

"You would do that for me?" Sakura asked, tears in her eyes

"Yes I would."

"I love you too Ken."

Ken stepped up to Sakura and kissed her.

_**LATER THAT NIGHT…**_

"Are you sure about this Kenken?" Sakura asked Ken

"I am Sakura."

Ken Hidaka dropped his towel.

Sakura Hazuki dropped hers.

"Let's make love." Ken said

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Of course I would."

Sakura lay down on the bed, naked. Ken climbed on top of her, also naked, but that's what you would expect when two people are having sex, right?

"We can stop at anytime." Ken whispered into Sakura's ear as he slid inside her. Sakura whimpered in pain and Ken stopped.

"Am I hurting you?"

"No. Keep going, I like it." Sakura smirked to her lover.

"But I think I'm going to cum, sweetheart."

Suddenly, Sakura flipped on top, causing Ken to moan in pain as well.

"Well? Cum already." Sakura told her fuckbuddy

"I'm already leaking." Ken smiled sweetly

"Then I'll just have to break the damn." Sakura said, thrusting as hard as she could onto Ken

Ken yelped in pain and he indeed did cum. Sakura smiled at his semen swirling in her vagina. Sakura then wrapped her legs around Ken's waist and Ken slammed Sakura's back into the mattress as she grabbed his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. A bruise formed on Sakura's tongue as Ken bit down hard while he thrust inside her a second time. Their saliva burned together and the succulent, tangy smell of sex and loving on the horizon was intoxicating. Sakura returned the favor by using her ivory knifes to slowly massage Ken's neck.

"Do it, you know you want to." Ken said

Sakura pierced Ken's neck and enjoyed her drink. Ken's blood squirted playfully into both Sakura and Ken's mouth. Ken swallowed slowly and smiled, displaying his blood-stained teeth.

"I see why my blood is so delicious." Ken smiled, his tongue delving into his partner's; sucking up the crimson buds plastered to Sakura's tongue.

"Finally, someone who sees my point of view." Sakura smiled murderously and Ken smiled evilly

"Flip." Ken commanded, and Sakura did so, the bed creaked and they both looked at each other

"I'm not caring." Sakura said, "Let them find us."

"I want to look at you." Ken said, pumping in and out three times, his juices squirting into Sakura and onto the bed sheets, mingling with Ken and Sakura's blood. Sakura leaned upwards, legs still entwined with Ken's torso, stretching her thighs painfully; but right now, Sakura loved the pain. Ken cupped Sakura's breast playfully and began playing with her nipple.

"Ah, that tickles, Ken."

Ken repeated this action.

Sakura giggled softly.

Ken squeezed Sakura's part until it bled. He opened his blood caked mouth to receive this gift. Sakura's arms gave way; she landed with a smack against her lover. Their hearts began to beat as one. And they laughed until they cried. Ken pumped once more, and Sakura shivered at the bubbles accumulating and bursting simultaneously.

"Does it feel good? Tell me it feels good." Ken whispered to his lover

"It feels good."

"Tell me again."

"It feels good."

Ken began thrusting faster and faster; their bodies rising and falling together each time. Ken thrust as hard as he could, throwing Sakura off the bed. She landed with a yelp.

"Sakura!" Ken screamed

"I'm fine!" Sakura started laughing, Ken climbed over to the edge, looking down at Sakura

"What, you want me to make love to you on the floor?"

"Why not?"

"Please come back to bed, love." Ken begged

Sakura climbed back into Ken's bed, immediately falling asleep on Ken's chest.

_**1 WEEK LATER… **_

Ken and Sakura had made it clear to Weiss that they were officially dating. Sakura was working in the Koneko, which was a bonus for Weiss because all the fan girls stopped coming around. One day, Manx came by.

"We have a mission!" She exclaimed, dragging everyone down to the basement

_**45 MINUTES LATER… **_

"Is everybody in?" Manx asked

"Yes." Everyone sounded at once

"Excuse me." Sakura excused herself to the bathroom. When she got there, she unwrapped a pregnancy test. She and Ken had not used protection that night.

Sakura waited 3 minutes.

And she could not believe her eyes when she saw the result:

Positive.

Sakura wanted to scream. She was pregnant with Ken Hidaka's baby! She gripped the test tightly as she returned to the main room.

"Manx, I cannot do this mission." Sakura told the redhead

"Why not? You could go all vampire on this guy! I was looking forward to that!" Manx pouted, "Why can't you complete this mission?"

"Simple."

"I'm waiting."

"I am pregnant."

Ken turned white. Sakura thought he was going to pass out.

"Pregnant?" Ken squeaked

"Ken, it's yours." Sakura told Ken

"You knocked up Sakura?" Yohji gasped, "Here I thought you've never knocked it out before!"

"Oh my God." Ken gasped, jumping up and down, "I'm gonna be a daddy! We need names, and a doctor! I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!"

"You gonna live there, Kenken?" Yohji asked

"Oh yeah!"

_**5 MONTHS LATER… **_

Sakura was clearly showing her pregnancy. She didn't have morning sickness and wasn't really crabby. She was just happy. Ken was always rubbing Sakura's growing stomach, and Omi had even asked to do so once. The couple went to every ultrasound together and always brought back plenty of sonogram pictures to show off. Rarely was there a time when Ken wasn't smiling. SVU had been notified of Sakura's impending baby. Olivia was a happy expectant Grandmother. Ken didn't have any parents, but Weiss was happily awaiting the arrival of the Hidaka child. Schwarz visited often, and Schuldig actually played with Mariska and Michaela. Farferello was still classified at criminally insane, and always rambling on and on about how he hated the Catholic Church. Crawford was dating Aya; and they were quite happy. Nagi and Omi were closer than ever. Yohji was still a playboy, but he wouldn't be Yohji if he wasn't, right? Mariska and Michaela were chatting away and always walking. If Aya were to count the amount of times that Michaela and Mariska had fallen asleep in his underwear drawer, he would need 74 hands and 23 feet. They like their Uncle Aya! Can you blame them?

"Sakura!" Ken called from the kitchen

"Yes?" Sakura called back, waddling in

"What do you think of Sayaka as the baby's name?"

"It's beautiful! I love it! Sayaka Hidaka."

"Sakura," Ken started, getting down on one knee, "Marry me?"

Sakura's eyes glistened over.

"Yes."

"SHE SAID YES!" Ken said, jumping up and down

"Oh my God Ken! I don't know how much more excitement I can take around here!" Yohji protested from the living room

"SHE SAID YES!" Ken sang, continuing to jump psychotically

"You're reminding me of Farfie at Christmastime, dear."

"Is it my fault he drank all the egg nog?"

"You were the one in charge of guarding it."

"Yup, yup."

_**2 MONTHS LATER… **_

Sayaka kicked regularly. She was kicking furiously on Ken and Sakura's wedding day. SVU had flown in, and Cragen had given her away again. Faith was the flower girl and Omi was the ring bearer. Aya was Ken's best man and Olivia was Sakura's maid of honor. Farferello was invited but… Since Ken had converted to Catholicism, the wedding was in a Church and Sakura didn't want to have to make a trip the morgue on her wedding day; Crawford made sure that before Schwarz left the apartment, Farf had food, water, and a secure lock on both his cell door and his straight jacket.

"To the bride and groom!" Omi cheered

"And to their future!" Elliot cheered as well

"To our future!" Ken exclaimed

_**THE RECEPTION… **_

"Congratulations!" Omi said, him and Nagi hugging Sakura

"Thank you Omi! Thank you Nagi!" Sakura thanked the assassins, hugging them back

"You're welcome!" Omi said happily

"Congrats." Schuldig said, shaking hands with Ken

"Thanks Schu." Ken said

_**AT THE END OF THE PREGNANCY… **_

Times were tough. A third group of assassins had appeared and one of them was Yohji's old flame and P.I. partner, Auska. Yohji had run off with her, and Aya was fuming. The baby was kicking wildly and Sakura was in a most discomforting position, but she didn't believe that she was in labor. Weiss was settled in the mission room.

"Damn bitch." Yohji growled, coming down the stairs

"Yohji-kun!" Omi exclaimed

"Shove it chibi."

"Hey!" Sakura protested, shooting up from her chair, "You leave Omi alone."

"Like I'm gonna listen to a knocked up American."

Sakura took a swing at Yohji. She landed it straight in the face. Blood gushed everywhere.

"She knows where my sister is!" Aya raved, pushing Yohji up against the wall

"I haven't asked her." Yohji said smugly

Ken came up between them.

"Yohji," he started, "You know how Aya feels, why don't you give him a break?"

And then Yohji did it.

He shoved Aya off of him and rammed his fist into Ken's face. His elbow whipped back for a second blow, when it shoved Sakura's nose up her skull.

She smacked against the floor, a loud rip was heard and Sakura cried out in pain.

"Sakura!" Omi yelled, running to her side

"Omi, baby… It hurts. The baby hurts."

Ken nailed Yohji in the balls and then joined his wife on the floor.

Sakura's breathing became shallow and more of a whimper.

"Baby… Coming… Now." Sakura gritted

"Oh my God Kudoh!" Aya yelled, "If my niece is hurt in any way, you'll be a dead man!"

"Sakura," Omi started, "I learned how to deliver a baby in health class."

"Do it." Sakura said

"Okay, um… Ken I need you to get her skirt off. Aya get towels, and Sakura, if you need to scream, do it. When you have a contraction, tell me, and then you need to push."

45 MINUTES LATER…

"She's beautiful." Ken said, holding his daughter, Sayaka Violet Hidaka.

"Omi, don't you want to take a shower?" Sakura said

Omi, who was covered in blood, nodded yes.

"Then go." Ken said

"I love you Ken."


End file.
